Beautiful
by KR Blake
Summary: Austin and Ally are just friends, right? But what if Austin didn't want to be 'just friends' anymore? Before he can figure it out, Ally is taken by a dark stranger. Will Austin save her and if he manages to, will Ally reciprocate his feelings? Ally POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Music & Mustaches

* * *

"Ally," Austin said quietly to me, leaning close. I could feel myself blushing, but I forced myself to keep calm. "_You're _my everything. Not her. I don't love her; I don't love much right now. But I love that all I love is you." he leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine. I leaned into it, and enjoyed it. It was an amazing feeling to be in love with your best friend. Even if he started out as your worst enemy. I thought about how we had gotten to this moment. It's a long, crazy story.

It started out at the Sonic Boom, that first day Austin came in and stole my song. Then we teamed up, and he became my best friend. That much you all know. But what you don't know is what happened after...

* * *

Austin walked in just as I was finishing my shift at work and immediately started playing with the keys on the baby grand we had on display. He'd been working on his piano skills lately. I don't know why, he was already amazing. He always seemed to be practicing this one tune. I couldn't put my finger on it but it sounded like... A love song. No, that's not right. Austin Moon did not fall in love. He didn't even fall in like.

"Austin?" I said, walking away from the counter. "what are you playing?"  
"oh, just a little tune I've been working on. Like it?" he said, smiling proudly.  
"it's awesome." I said, pulling my song book out from my book bag. "but we really need to focus on this song for the webcast tomorrow."

we had barely worked on it this week because if this essay we had been assigned in class. It was supposed to be twelve pages long and worth twenty per cent of our final English grade.

"then let us work, my good Ally." he said jokingly, waving his hand up towards the practice room. We walked in and shut the door, then set to work at the piano. We started with the stuff we already had

_music like fun,_  
_music make you move_  
_music make you rockin'_  
_right round to the groove..._

And then I got stuck. My brain just stopped working then. Poof! Just off like a light. We tried out a bazillion different lyrics, but none of them fit Austin's cool attitude. By eight in the evening, we had decided to pull an all-nighter to finish the song.

I think at some point, I fell asleep on Austin's shoulder because when I woke up, I was drooling on the couch while Austin was trying his hardest at the piano, and I had a new ink mustache. Of course. You fall asleep while working with Austin Moon, you pay the price.

He didn't notice I was awake, and kept playing. I was about to disturb him and get up, but I heard what he was playing. it was the same tune he was playing earlier, but this time it had lyrics.

_How can I tell you_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_I know we both see it,_  
_Together you and me_  
_But why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_

"Austin, that's beautiful." I said. I obviously startled him, because his fingers crashed on the keys in a panic.  
"Ally, you're awake." he said nervously. "how much of that did you hear?"  
"uh, 'how can I tell her'?" I said. He sighed in relief. "did you really write that?" he nodded.  
"who's it about?"

He paused for a moment. "my mom." he said finally. It wasn't his mom, I knew, but I figured that's as close to the truth as I was going to get out of his tonight.

"let's get back to the song." he said awkwardly. "by the way, love the mustache." he smiled. My Goose was back to normal.

We finally finished the song at about two am, and completely crashed on the couch. I fell asleep on his chest, his warm arms around me. I felt so safe and comfortable, almost as of our bodies were perfectly tailored to fit together...  
For some reason, heard it on the radio kept playing through my head as I fell asleep.

_Summer in the sand_  
_He's a drummer in the band_  
_Drop the beach_  
_He's a DJ at the boardwalk._  
_A smile and a tan_  
_and her sandals in her hand_

_Rockin her shades_  
_you can almost see the eyes lock._  
_What could be better_  
_than a party in the weather?_  
_With the both of us together_  
_in the backdrop..._

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally nuzzled her head into my chest as she fell asleep. It was adorable. Her foot was tapping to a mystery song running through her head. Her hand went on my stomach and I felt it flutter.  
I had almost been caught earlier, but thankfully, she only heard the chorus. If she had heard the first verse, man _THAT_ would have been hard to explain. I played it back in my head.

_Ally is my life_  
_she is amazing,_  
_she is stunning_  
_she'll always keep me comin'_

_But she don't know,_  
_No she don't know_  
_How I feel inside._  
_How she makes me swell_  
_how she makes me fine._

I didn't know if I liked Ally. I didn't know if loved Ally. But I did know she was special to me, she was becoming everything to me. I looked down at her in my arms. She looked so small and at peace. Like a little angel that was all mines. I fell asleep listening to her breathing. I slept well that night.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. Like it? Please review honestly (but not too harshly). I write for a living, so I want to know how I can improve. Pleeeaaaassseee?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Bros & Beauties

* * *

(Back to Ally)

When I woke up, I saw that Austin was still asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep with his goofy smile and messy hair. I smiled and slipped away from him and upstairs the back stairs to my family's apartment above the shop.

"Ally?" I heard my dad in the kitchen. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah dad!" I called making my way to my room. I quickly changed into fresh clothes and pulled a brush through my tangled hair.

I walked into the kitchen where dad was frying up some bacon.  
"You didn't come in last night." dad said.  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. Austin and I were working on the new song and fell asleep." I apologized, grabbing the jar of pickles from the fridge.  
"Well, as long as you two were _just _working on the song." he looked at me pointedly. **[1]**  
"Dad! It's not like that!"  
"It better not be. Or I would, as you kids say these days, throw down with him."  
I laughed. "You are such a nerd, dad."  
"Like father like daughter, then."  
"Touché"

* * *

After my breakfast of bacon and pickles, I went down to open up the store. As soon as I did, Austin, Dez, and a new oddly uniformed Trish walked in.  
Austin and Dez went to film Austin playing obscure instruments, while Trish told me about her new job.

"I work at the Pizza Shack now. I get pretty much all the free pizza I want as long as my manager doesn't see me." she was saying, but I couldn't focus on her right then. My eyes kept slipping to Austin, who was now playing the piccolo. I was just about to go over to ask him where he learned to play a _piccolo_, when Dallas walked in. Curses! **[2]** Every hope of me having an acting-like-an-idiot free day immediately dissipated.

Trish left me to deal with Dallas by myself.  
"hey, Ally." Dallas said.  
"hey, Dallas. What's the haps, bro?" I said. I wanted to smack myself. Did I really just call him _bro_?  
"not much, bro." he said. "I was wondering, would you...? Do you want to...? Maybe... Possibly... I don't know... Go out with me?"  
"serious?"  
"y-yeah."  
"then yes! A thousand times yes! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever, dude." I playfully punched him in the arm. By then, I was ready to kill myself.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at eight." he walked out. As soon as he was out of sight, I put my head in my hands and groaned. _What _had I just done?

"What's wrong, Ally?" Austin asked. "Dallas asked you out. You should be happy. Woo hoo!"  
"Did you _not _see me just then? I was a total nerd."  
"Ally, you're always a total nerd."  
"gee, thanks."  
"but sometimes you gotta look at things from my point of view. You have to think like me. Be chill."  
"that's it!" I exclaimed loudly. "Austin, you're going to be my hero! You can teach me how to be around Dallas normally."  
"umm..." he hesitated. I looked at him pleadingly with my biggest puppy dog eyes. "fine."  
"Yay!" I flung my arms around his neck in a hug, and went to deal with a customer.

* * *

At the end of my shift, I met Austin in the practice room so we could start my Dallas training.  
"first thing we have to deal with is posture" he said.  
"what's wrong with my posture? It's perfect." I touched my back consciously.  
"it's _too _perfect. To be laid back, you gotta look it. So slouch." he demonstrated, slouching. I tried to follow his example, but failed miserably.  
"here." he put his hands on my back and guided my spine into a slouch. I felt my cheeks heat a bit. After I was in slouch mode, his hands stayed on my back. My cheeks were fully inflamed by then.

He looked at me with his ever cool eyes, and smiled faintly. My heart skipped a beat.

Slowly, he leaned down and met my lips with his. That caught me off guard. I fell back a bit, but he caught me and pulled his arms around me. At first, my eyes were open, but they slipped closed as I let myself into it. His lips were so soft... My hands went up into his hair, as one of his went to mine. He untangled the loose braid I had done in my hair, throwing the hair elastic away somewhere.

After a minute, he pulled away for air. He smiled at me, pushing some hair away from my eyes and holding the side of my face.

"You look beautiful today, you know that, right?" he murmured.

I looked down at myself. My clothes were plain and slightly baggy, my nails were a wreck from playing the piano all last night, I hadn't showered since yesterday, and I wasn't even wearing shoes.  
I looked at him quizzically.  
"You look beautiful every day." he pulled me into another kiss. He hadn't called me hot, or even pretty. He had called me _beautiful_. Beautiful.

His hands stayed in my hair the entire time, stroking it. I fell back again, this time my hands braced myself on the piano.

I don't know how to describe this kiss except... Flooring. Amazing. Wonderful. But even those words don't do it justice. Maybe... Wonderfloormazingful. A mixture of all three words. No, even that didn't do it justice. I felt like I should have done that ages ago, not even bothered with anyone else. My lips melted perfectly into his, as shocks went through my body, one after the other. I didn't think there was such a thing as a perfect kiss, but that right then was the perfect kiss.

Then, the inevitable happened. Trish walked in.  
"Hey Ally how-" she stopped when she saw us, eyes wide. Austin and I ripped apart and ran to opposite sides of the room, our faces ablaze with red.  
"Should I come back later?" Trish said in a high and tight voice.  
"N-no. I-I was just leaving." I stammered. I grabbed my book and ran from the room.

"Ally, wait!" I heard Austin call after me, but I kept going. The tears were falling now. I kept running until I reached my bedroom and flung myself down on my bed. _What _did I just do? Austin is my best friend and I _kissed _him. What is wrong with me? I was crying harder now, sobbing almost. I felt my stomach twist. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw my head at the toilet. Then everything I had eaten from today to last Tuesday came up.

I heard my dad come in. "Ally?" he said, walking over to me. "What's wrong alls?" he knew that I only threw up when I was upset or sick. Right then, I was majorly upset. He sat down beside me and stroked my hair as I finished. Finally, I lifted my head from the toilet bowl and looked at my dad tiredly.

"I did a bad thing, dad." I said. I wiped my mouth on a towel and leaned against the wall.  
"What happened?" dad asked.  
"I _can't _believe I did that. What is wrong with me, dad?" I looked at him for answers. When I was little, he always had all the answers.  
"Nothing is wrong with you, Ally-cat." **[3] **he said. He pulled me into a hug, and I started crying into his shirt, just like I did when I was a little girl. He stroked my back and kept repeating that there was nothing wrong with me...

* * *

**A/Ns:  
[1]: Lester knows what's up  
[2]: Yeah, like Ally swears *insert sarcastic voice here*  
[3]: That's what Ally's dad calls her**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on Music & Mustaches! Keep reviewing Pweeeeaaassee!**

-KR. Blake

Ω


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Beatings & Bad Guys

* * *

Austin POV

Ugh, idiot! I kissed her! Why did I kiss her? I slammed my foot against the wall. A burst of pain went up my leg. And then she ran out crying. I had made Ally cry. Idiot!  
"So... What just happened, exactly?" Trish asked, closing the door and coming to my side.  
"I am such an _IDIOT_!" I yelled.  
"Why?" Trish said. "Because you kissed the girl you have feelings for? Austin, Ally wanted that, too."  
She knew how I felt about ally? How? I hadn't told anyone about that. Except Dougie the Dolphin, but Dougie's my friend. He wouldn't sell me out, would he? I pushed that out of my mind right then. No. Dougie would never do that to me.  
I looked at Trish. "Really?"  
"Yes, it's _so_ obvious she likes you back. Dez and I talk about it all the time."  
I smiled. She wanted that too.

Ally's POV

After dad had left me in the bathroom, I hopped in the shower. _Beautiful _kept running through my head. He had called me _beautiful_. Would Dallas have called me beautiful or hot? Oh, god, I forgot about Dallas! What should I do? What if... What if he kisses me, and it's nothing like my kiss with Austin? What if I don't like him like I thought? What if this happened, what if that happened. By the end of the shower, I had decided to cancel my date with Dallas.

I pulled out my phone and called up Dallas's number. I know this is terrible, but I texted him. I just couldn't talk to him in person.

_I'm so so so so so so sorry, Dallas. I have to cancel for tonight. I'm sorry._  
_-Ally_

A song played through my head as I lay on my bed in frustration. But it wasn't one I wrote.

_How can I tell you_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_I know we both see it,_  
_Together you and me_  
_But why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_

The song Austin had written. It really was beautiful. _Beautiful_.

I finally decided to go down to the shop to help my dad on his shift. When I got down there, dad was talking to Austin seriously. I was wondering what they were saying, but then I heard. The whole store heard, actually.

"_YOU-YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER? YOU KISSED MY LITTLE GIRL?_" he shouted at Austin, who sank away. Oh, god. Austin told dad what happened. I ran down the steps and in between them.

Dad grabbed the front of Austin's shirt and held up a fist to him, but I pushed him away.  
"Dad!" I yelled.  
"Did-did he..." dad fumed.  
I nodded. Dad slammed his still clenched fist against the counter and stormed out, which meant I had to take over his shift.  
"Austin, why did you do that?" I said, not looking at his face.  
"I wanted to apologize for making you cry."  
"That's very nice of you, but _why _did you have to tell him what happened?" I started beating him with my book.  
"Ah, stop! Ally, Ally, stop!" he yelled. I ceased and went around the counter, still not looking at his face.

"Ally?" I heard Dallas' voice say behind me.  
I twirled around. "Dallas! Look, I'm so sorry about tonight. I'm just too busy. I'm sorry."  
"Busy doing what?" he asked.

I hesitated, glancing to Austin. I didn't want to lie to Dallas, but I didn't want him to think I didn't like him anymore. Did I still like him? I guess I hesitated and looked at Austin a second too long.  
"I get it." he said. "You're with Austin now. Sorry, man." Dallas apologized to Austin.  
He walked out of the shop before we could correct him. I resumed beating Austin with my book.

"Why. Didn't. You. Stop. Him!"  
"Why. Ow! Didn't. You?" he said. I stopped. Why _didn't_ I stop him?  
"Close up for me, will you?" I said, running up the stairs to the apartment.

I found my dad seething in the kitchen. There were pots and papers strewn all over the room. It was obvious dad had thrown them there in a fit of rage.  
"Did he-did he take advantage of you?" dad asked quietly.

"What? No!" I said. "Dad, Austin's not a bad guy. It was just a kiss. I swear. Just one." or two, or three... But he didn't need to know that. But was it just a kiss?  
Dad let out a breath. "Good. I just worry about you, alls. Since your mom left, I'm alone in this. I guess I'm bad at being a mom in this situation."  
"Dad, I don't _want _a mom in this situation. I'll only ever have one mom. And her name is Lester."  
That seemed to calm him down completely. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Now come on. We need to clean this stuff up."

And we set to work cleaning the kitchen, which my dad had messed up pretty good.

* * *

About an hour later, I was sitting on the couch, coming up with new lyrics, when I heard a knock at the door. At first I thought it was Trish or someone like that, but it wasn't.

It was a tall boy, with jet black hair and a pale face. I knew him. I had only seen him once or twice, but I knew him. He was Collin, Dallas's best friend. I'd never actually talked directly to him for longer than five seconds when he was hanging with Dallas.

"You-you're cheating on me!" he said accusingly.  
"I am?" I asked.

"We were supposed to be together forever!" he yelled. "We were supposed to get married and have kids together!" he slammed his fist on the wall beside the door. Fear ripped through me. I was slightly paralyzed with it. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god..._  
"Dad?" I called into the apartment. No answer.  
"But you chose _him _instead of me, your soul mate." he was getting angrier and angrier.  
"_DAD!_" I shrieked into the apartment. Dad came running, just in time to see Collin grab me, hoist me up over his shoulder, and run away.

* * *

**A/N dun dun dunnnn... so that was chapter three. Hope you guys liked it! Review Please! I really enjoyed reading all the reviews from the first two chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Ropes & Realizations

* * *

**A/N: This chapter only is rated 'T' for reprehensible language, violence, and very stalkerish dialogue.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was sitting on my bed, playing with the strings on my electric guitar when my cell phone rang.

_They wanna know know know_  
_Your name name name_  
_They want the girl girl girl_  
_With game game game_

It was Ally's preset ring tone.  
I flipped it open "Ally?"  
"No, Austin, it's her father. I need your help." Lester sounded frantic.  
"What's wrong?"  
I listened. "I'll be over in two minutes." I pulled on a sweater, grabbed the pair of nun chucks in my closet, and ran.

Ally's POV

I had fallen unconscious probably from fear. When I woke up, I was in a dark warehouse, tied to a chair. I wiggled a bit in them, but not much. Sturdy as a rock, if that simile makes sense. How did...  
"Sleeping beauty wakes." I heard Collin say mockingly, but I couldn't see from where. "How was your rest, beauty?"  
"Let me go!" I yelled trying to break the ropes free.  
"No. You're mine. And you always will be." Collin stepped out of the shadows in front of me. "So. Why cheat on me? Why with..._him_."  
"I didn't cheat on you!" I said. "I've never had an actual conversation with you!"  
"Wrong, and wrong again. The first time we met at the cell phone accessory cart. We talked for a full minute. I knew right then. You were mine mine mine."  
He was right about one thing. I did talk to him at cell phone accessory cart. But I was _not _his. I wasn't anybody's! Well, accept for my dad. I was his little girl. But that's IT.  
"But I'm not yours yours yours!" I said loudly. "I'm nobody's nobody's nobody's!"

"Wrong! You're wrong!" he yelled.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am _not _wrong."  
"No, you _are_. You are _mine_!"  
I then did something I would never do. I spat in his eye.  
"You BITCH." he growled, wiping saliva from his eye. He slapped me hard across the face. I tasted salty blood pool into my mouth. I spat it out to the side, not wanting get slapped again.

I thought I heard something clang from above, but it must have been my imagination. No one was coming for me. No one knew where I was. I was going to die.  
No I wasn't. I was going to make it through. I swore it.  
Collin grabbed me by throat and held my face close to his. And he squeezed. I clenched my eyes out and tried to rip the ropes away, but they wouldn't budge. I felt my head get splotchy from lack of oxygen. Then, just as quickly, he let go and threw my face to the side. I took deep breaths, enjoying to full lungs feeling I was having.  
Then I heard the noise again, but this time it was coming from behind Collin. I glanced in that direction and saw-Austin! He put his finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I had to stall Collin.

"So...what are you going to do with me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I _mean _you can't very well keep me in this warehouse for the rest of my life."  
"Oh. Well. I hadn't thought that far yet."  
"I see. And how does that make you feel?"

He thought about that for a minute. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Austin cut him off.  
"_AAHHHH!_" he yelled swinging down from the rafters of the warehouse on a thick wire.  
"What the f-" Collin yelled. Austin cut him off by tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms down. Collin managed to wiggle out from under him and flip him over. He pinned him and pulled out from his pocket a...switchblade? Oh my god, Collin had a switchblade! He held the blade to Austin's throat.

"Austin!" I yelled.  
"Shut up bitch!" Collin yelled at me.  
"_DON'T YOU TALK TO MY ALLY LIKE THAT!_" Austin roared at him. He found a new burst of strength and threw Collin off of him. He jumped on Collin's stomach and punched him in the nose. And again. And again.  
"Austin! Stop it!" I yelled. He didn't listen, just kept punching.

I felt someone fumble with my ropes. I looked, dad. I had been so focused on Austin, I hadn't heard him come up. He quickly untied me and pulled me into a swift hug.  
"My Ally-cat." he whispered into my hair. I felt a tear hit my shoulder. Dad was crying. Dad never cried.

I pulled away and looked to Austin. He had finished beating Collin, who now lay on the ground, probably unconscious. Austin was gathering up the ropes that had been around me. He quickly went over to Collin and tied his hands up tightly behind his back.

Then he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest and let out my tears. He was crying a bit, too.  
I noticed something in me then, when Austin held me. Something, I'd never felt before. It scared me a little, but also made me hug him tighter.

A song played in my head.

_How can I tell you_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_  
_I know we both see it,_  
_Together you and me_  
_But why can't you see_  
_What you mean to me?_

He let go a bit and held my face in his hands.  
"Don't you ever, _ever _scare me like that again, you hear me?"  
I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Like I had a say in this."  
He chuckled, too. "I'm serious. Never scare me like that again."  
"You were scared for me?"  
"Of course I was. You're my Ally-gator."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him deeply. It wasn't like last time, when it was all new. This was familiar and soft and fragile, like he was afraid to break me, which he probably was.  
I heard the police come into the warehouse and arrest Collin, but I didn't care. I had Austin right then.

* * *

**So there's chapter four. I know I said I wouldn't update until Saturday, but I have a lot of math homework I do NOT want to do. And to LoveShipper, are you happy, now?**


	5. AN

Notes & Notifications

* * *

**Hey, guys! This is only an A/N right now. I'll update in a few minutes. So, Beautiful is almost up to thirty reviews. (Thanks!) I am putting forth that when the story reaches thirty reviews, I'll release a special scene straight from my desk. (Well, not actually from my desk. I actually write in this little notebook I have on my nightstand when I'm supposed to be asleep or studying. Yeah, like I'd want to pay attention in math or ecology instead of writing). But anyways, it's a special chapter not in the story. This is just a little drabble not in chronology of Beautiful that has literally nothing to do with the story. Have fun reviewing!**

**-KR Blake**

**Ω**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Hugs & Hospitals

* * *

**A/N so here is chapter five. The rating is back down to K+, thankfully. I didn't like writing such profane language, but alas, a writer must sacrifice many a things for the greater good of her work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime later, Austin and I were taken to the hospital for a check-up. I had a bruised throat tube and a cut on the inside of my cheek. Austin had a sprained knuckled and a badly bruised foot. But that didn't really matter. Austin and I hadn't let go of each other's hands since the police drove us to the hospital.

I was lying in my bed beside Austin's (still holding his hand) smiling at him when dad walked in with the doctor.  
As the doctor shined a light in my eyes, telling me to follow it as dad glared at Austin.  
"well, Ally doesn't have a concussion, so that's good. But we will keep her overnight for observation." the doctor said, walking away.  
Dad continued to glare at Austin, and our intertwined hands.  
"so this," he gestured madly to our hands. "this is going to be a permanent thing?"

I nodded.  
"well, then. Austin. If you make my little Ally-cat happy..."  
He trailed off and just simply nodded, walking out of the room.

"I think," Austin said, walking over and sliding into my hospital bed. "your dad just gave me permission to do this."  
He smiled and pulled my mouth up to his and kissed my gently. After a second, he pulled away and put his forehead against mine.  
"you look beautiful. Like snow white. My princess." there was that word again. _Beautiful_.  
"does that mean you'd wake me up with a kiss?" I joked.  
"always." he closed the small distance between our lips.  
Right then, in a hospital gown and an IV hooked up to my arm, kissing Austin, I really felt like snow white. I really felt like a princess. And Austin was my prince charming.

In my dream, I am running from a shadowed figured as fast as I can in a dark hallway. A scream rips through my throat. I trip on a flat surface and fall to my knees. Pain shoots up my legs and I scream again. The shadowy figure catches up to me, and holds a knife up to my throat. It's Collin. I scream again, and suddenly a bright light envelops Collin. He's gone, and Austin is in his place.  
I knew you'd be there for me, I say. It was you, wasn't it? That light.  
He nods. I smile, as he pulls me into a hug.  
I knew you'd be my savior.

"Ally!" Austin called into my ear, shaking me until my eyes fluttered open.  
"W-what time is it?" I asked.  
"About midnight." Austin said. I profaned and shoved my head under my pillow.  
"_Why _would you wake me up at _midnight_?" I complained.

"Sorry, but you sounded like you were having a bad dream." He stroked my hair soothingly.  
"Yeah, I… I think I was…" I slowly remembered my nightmare-turned dream. "I think…I was in a hall-a really long one- and I was running from…Collin. I was running from him, but then I tripped and he caught me. He had a knife, but…but you saved me."

He smiled. "I'll always save you."  
I cuddled up against his chest as his arms went around me and inhaled is scent deeply. He smelled like pancakes and guitar strings. "I know you will." And I was asleep again, this time with no dreams.

I woke up the next morning via a slap from a waiting Trish.  
"Hey!" I said loudly in protest. She and Dez were standing beside the hospital bed Austin and I were sharing.  
"Hey." She said. "What the hell happened?"

So I quickly replayed what had happened for the two.

"So…" Dez summarized when I was done. "Ally got kidnapped by a crazy, and Austin saved her?"  
Austin nodded.  
"And now you two are… together?"  
Again, Austin nodded.  
"_Awesome sauce!_" Dez gripped his pants and ripped them off his legs. I laughed inwardly. Of course.

Dez handed the torn pants to his friend. "Here you go, buddy." He smiled lopsidedly.  
I suddenly remembered something. "What about the webcast?" I asked.  
"I think Austin being in the hospital is a viable reason to miss webcast." Trish said. "We can do it tomorrow."  
"Okey" I said.

Austin and I went home around ten am, when my dad came and picked us up. It was an extremely awkward car ride. Dad kept glaring at Austin and mines hands together. I know he was just being protective, but come on.

We dropped Austin off at his house, and drove home. Dad was silent for the first half of the drive, but then he broke the silence.  
"It's not that I don't like him, I do." dad started, referring to Austin. "But you're my little girl and..."  
"And you don't like someone dating your little girl." I finished for him.  
"exactly." he admitted. "But if he makes you happy... I won't kill him."  
"Um, thanks, I think."

AUSTIN'S POV

I lay back in my bed, just watching the ceiling. I felt over the moon right then. I smiled to myself. I had got the girl. I guess happily ever after really does exist. Ally was my princess, even though she was way too pretty to be one. She was...A goddess. She was a queen. She was mine. No one knew how strong she was, how brave. Other girls in her situation with Collin would have freaked out, and gone berserk. But she kept her cool, and stalled him to give me the chance to strike. I knew I'd never ever let another thing like that happen to my snow white ever again. I thought back to what Mr. Dawson had said when he called me to help. He said he knew no one would want to find her more than I. He knew how I felt about her. Well, that's not incredibly obscure. The dude was like a hundred. He probably knew a thing or two about being in like.

He said no one cared about her as much as I did...

* * *

**A/N again, Lester knows what's up. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep going so I can release the special update!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Books & Band Names

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I sat at my desk, working on my homework, when my phone bleeped with a new text. I set my pencil down and flipped my phone open. It's from Austin.

**(**Ally's texts are underlined, Austin's texts are **bolded)**

**Go to bed, Beautiful**

Of course. It was about ten at night right then, and I was getting some last minute studying for my trigonometry test. But there was that word again. _Beautiful_.

And how do you know I'm not already in bed? I texted back.

**You just answered me**. He texted. Darn it!

So how'd you know I'd still be awake?

**I know you**.

-_-'

**Now go to bed, beautiful. It's late**.

Fine. Night.

**Night beautiful**.

I smiled and flipped my phone closed. I closed my trigonometry books. He knew me so well.

The next day, I was grabbing my books from my locker quickly. I had gotten to school later than usual, so then I only had a few minutes to get to chemistry before the bell rang. I got my books, and started jogging to my classroom, dodging the kids cramming in the hallways as I did so.

I got to chemistry just before the bell rang. Yes! Austin was already sitting in his seat in the second row, just behind my seat. I say down and pulled out my books.

"Hey Ally." Austin poked me in the back. I turned and smiled at him. "You're late."  
"I overslept." I said.  
"The great Ally Dawson overslept?" he said, fake taken aback.  
"And the stupendous Austin Moon is getting punched in the stomach?"  
"Ouch. Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

That word sent a shiver up my spine. He just called himself my boyfriend. I mean, I knew we were going out, but we'd never actually called us boyfriend and girlfriend. Thankfully, then the teacher walked in, which gave me something to focus on besides my tiny bit of a love life.

After the class finished, I smiled at Austin, and walked out. I was just about to head to the library to hang out there during my free period.

"Ally." a voice said behind me. I turned, and there stood a pretty cheerleader that would never otherwise talk to me in a million years. She was one of those bi'atchy girls with incredibly long legs and perfect tans and perfectly curled and dyed hair. In other words, the perfect California girl in Miami. Heh. Juxtaposition.  
"Hel-lo?" I said. "Who are you?"  
"Lilianamaeyillytan." she said. I stifled a giggle. What a ridiculous name. Then again, I really shouldn't be laughing. Look at what Ally is short for.  
"Do I know you?" I asked.  
"No, but I know your boyfriend." the cheerleader said. Austin.  
"Um..." I said. "Can I...help you?"  
"No, but I can help you."  
"O...okayyyy." I started to back away slowly.  
"Stay away from Austin." she warned.  
"w-what?" I asked.  
"You heard me. He'll just use you. Stay away from him." she repeated and turned on a heel and sauntered away. Man, Lilianamaeyillytan scared the pants off me. Well, she would have if I was wearing pants, but that's not important right now! She had just told me to stay away from a guy I genuinely liked.

I walked through the hallways to the library thinking about what that cheerleader had said. Austin would never use me…and even if he did, what would he use me for? Homework? His grades were fine.

I turned into the library; waved to the fifty year old librarian everyone was petrified of, Ms. Cyanic. I took my usual spot in the back corner in one of the overstuffed chairs, and opened up my book to the bookmarked page.

I engulfed myself in the story of Clary and Jace fighting demons.

"_'In future, Clarissa,' he said, 'It might be wise to mention that you already have a man in your bed, to avoid such tedious situations.'  
__'You invited him into _bed_?' Simon demanded, looking shaken.  
__'Ridiculous, isn't it?' said Jace. 'We never would have all fit.'_" **[1]**

I felt a body slump down in the chair beside me. I looked up to see Austin smiling at me lazily. His warm brown eyes were so relaxed. I took a nanosecond to absorb his cool demeanor. Then I snapped back to reality.

"Sup Ally." Austin said.  
"Not much. Just enjoying my spare." I closed _City of Bones_ **[2] **and intertwined my fingers with his. "So…this girl came up to me today and told me something odd."  
"What'd she say?" he asked, his heart melting eyes filled with concern.  
"She said you'd use me. I don't get that. What would you even use me for?" I felt a little stupid since it seemed like he understood exactly what Lilianamaeyillytan was saying.  
His pinkish lips quirked up a bit into a slight smile. "You're so adorable. And trust me, I would never ever use you." he pulled me in to a hug. I inhaled his scent of Guitar strings and pancakes. We'd been together for two weeks, but I still hadn't gotten used to that smell. It still made my stomach clutch and do a little flip flop.  
"But what'd she mean?" I crinkled my eyebrows a bit.

"I don't want to ruin your perfect mind by what she meant." he smiled lopsidedly. Oh. Something that would get me mega grounded for life. Something _bad_. I must have scrunched my face up in comprehension because Austin chuckled a bit and tucked my bangs behind my right ear.  
"You're so adorable." he murmured. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "So who is this warning girl?"  
"She said her name was Lilianamaeyillytan." I answered.  
His face darkened immediately. "What a ridiculous name." he recovered. That made me wonder who she was even more than I did before.

I laughed breathily. "Yeah. But then again, I shouldn't be judging."  
"Why not?"  
"Because of what Ally is short for."  
"What is your real name?"  
"Ale- oh, nope. Not telling." I stopped myself quickly. I had almost given up one of my bigger secrets that only Mrs. Higglebottom Knew. Her and my dad and…mom.  
"c'mon. Pleeaaasseee?" he pleaded with his biggest puppy dog eyes that made my heart absolutely melt.  
I let out a breath. "Fine." I figured he'd be around for a while, he may as well know my real name. Plus, he could keep a secret. "Aleckshishnfurr." I mumbled.  
"You're German?" he scrunched his eyebrows together.  
"No. No. My name. It's… Alexisonfire." I refused to look him in the eyes.  
"Like…the band?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Exactly like the band."

"Why did your parents name you after a band?"**[3]**  
"Well... I was kind of…born at an Alexisonfire concert."  
He let out a whooping laugh. "Are you kidding me?"  
I felt face heat up. "No. I was born prematurely when my parents went to an Alexisonfire concert."  
"amazing." he smiled at me with his bazillion dollar smile. "But why were your parents even at an Alexisonfire concert? Aren't they like way too old to listen to rock?"  
I ducked my head a bit. "See, my dad was twenty and my mom was eighteen when they had me."

"So your dad's…not a hundred?" he genuinely asked.  
I chuckled. "No. Dad is not a hundred. And I'm telling him you said that."  
He laughed and pulled me into another hug. And yeah. Yeah it was amazing.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**[1]: This is a quote from one of my absolute favourtie books, _City of Bones_. Page 317, at the bottom. Hilarious.  
[2]: Again, _City of Bones_ by Cassandra Clare. Amazing book. I highly reccomend it. But sadly, I do not own it.  
[3]: This is an insanely famous rock band my brother is kind of obsessed with.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming so I can release my special update!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Abandonments & Altitudes

* * *

A few blissful weeks after that, I was working my shift at the sonic boom when Dez, Trish and Austin walked in.  
"Guess who has amazing news!" Trish exclaimed.  
"You do?" I guessed.  
"Man, Ally." Austin kissed my cheek hello. "How are you so good at this game?"  
"It's a gift." I shrugged. "So what is it?"  
"We're going to New York!" Austin threw his arms up in celebration.  
"Um…why…" I asked.  
"Because I just got my big break!" he said.  
"Um…"  
"I'll take it from here." Trish stepped forward. "I just got a call from a record producer in New York. He wants Team Austin to meet him in New York to make a demo tape! If it works out, Austin could get signed!" she beamed ecstatically.  
"Now I get it! Yay!" I threw my arms around my boyfriend's-ooh! That title still sent shivers up my spine-neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt my cheeks heat a bit.  
"So we're going to New York?" I pulled away and looked at Trish and Dez. They both nodded excitedly.  
"Yep!" Trish said. "the producer booked us a flight for the day after tomorrow at 10 am."  
"Then we shall go to New York the day after tomorrow at 10 am!" I jumped up and down. I couldn't believe Austin-_my_ Austin- was getting his big break. It would be my big break as well. I was his partner. It was my career as much as it was his.

The next day and a half I was practically high. Dad was surprisingly fine with me going to New York alone with my boyfriend. (I don't know why Trish insisted on telling him with me. I mean, what dangerous stuff would we do there anyways? Oh.)

I was in my plain bedroom the day after next at six am, packing and double packing my suitcase, making sure my songbook was safely in my carryon bag, and assuring myself I had plenty of spare copies of all Austin's song. A Billion Hits, Better Together…I giggled to myself remembering the look on DeMonica's face when we blasted her with meatballs. Sweet, sweet revenge… that'll teach her to try and break apart Team Austin. Austin and I.

A knock on my door. I turned to see dad leaning against my doorframe.  
"Ready, Ally-gator?" he asked.  
I zipped up my suitcase and shouldered my carryon. "Yep."  
"I'm going to miss you." he pulled me into a hug.  
"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks." I said into his chest.  
"I know. I'm still going to miss you." he said.  
"I'm going to miss you, too." I pulled away a bit and smiled at him.  
"Promise me you won't get lost in New York, okay?" he raised his eyebrows. "I've been so worried about you since…" he trailed off. I could tell he was thinking about Collin. I had been more careful, as well. Sometimes, I just lay awake at night, reliving the pain of suffocation, the fear of captivity, the obscene look in his eyes. It chilled me to the bone just thinking about it. It may have been worse than the day I woke up to finding mom gone forever. No note, no goodbye to her little Aleck. Nothing.  
"I promise dad." I assured him. "I'll be careful. I promise."  
"Good. Now come on, Als. We don't want to be late!" he picked up my suitcase and we made our way down to the shop, where the other three were waiting outside the doors.

Dad drove us to the airport in silence. Finally, after a grueling forty minutes, we made it to Miami Airport. We got out of the car and said our gave me a gruff and teary hug, and even Trish and Dez brief hugs. But to Austin, all he gave was a stern handshake and a look like _'if you lose my daughter in New York, I'll cut you_'.  
"I just wish I'd see you on your birthday." he said to me. It was true; I'd be spending my sixteenth birthday in New York instead of at home.  
"Me too. I'll call you when we land." I hugged him again. I really couldn't have wished for a better father than he.

We went through security fairly easily, although the officer stopped Austin for an autograph for his ten year old daughter who was 'a mega über fan of Austin's' (his words, not mine) which Austin happily made out to Suzy.

At ten to ten, we were seated in our plane, Austin in the aisle seat beside me (I shottied the window seat) and Trish and Dez were seated side by side in front of us.  
I was clutching the arm rests for my life. I had forgotten in all the excitement how I felt about planes. They're waiting flaming death traps and if humans were meant I fly, we'd have wings and tail feathers. Austin noticed how on edge I was and held my hand supportively.  
"It's okay." he whispered in my ear.  
"No, it's not. I hate planes." I grabbed a vomit bag and held it readily under my chin. "The last time I was on one, my…my mom was here."  
He kissed my forehead. He knew exactly what had happened with mom. "Well, I'll be here to protect you. And I promise I won't leave you."

I smiled at him warily. I still felt like vomiting, but my heart rate was significantly lowered from cardiac arrest levels. "I know you won't." I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Unfortunately, though, the plane lurched forward just then, and I spilled everything I had into the waiting vomit bag. Thankfully, nothing hit him, but still.

He stroked my hair as I vomited. He really was the sweetest boyfriend I'd ever had. Okay, so he was the only boyfriend I'd ever had, but the meaning remains.  
We reached cruising altitude and I stood and made my way to the bathroom with Trish following me.  
"You okay, Ally?" she said through the door.  
"What-_blegh!_-do you think?" I heaved.  
"Yes?" she guessed.  
"You're-_blegh!_-terrible at this ga-_blegh!_" I said. Finally, my stomach calmed, which allowed me to go back to my seat. I kept a firm grip on a vomit bag, but I didn't need to for the rest of the trip. I just sat in silence with Austin's hand in mine, watching America zip under us.

After an hour or two, the pilot came on "_CHHH!_ Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing momentarily. Please return to your seats and prepare for our descent. _CHHH!_" I sighed in relief. Not only would I be getting out of this tin ball of fire waiting to happen, I'd also get away from Trish and Dez's excessive arguing. They'd been arguing over who would win in a fight, sharks with lasers or he-who-must-not-be-named for the past hour and a half. Trish was on the side of the laser sharks, while Dez was defending he-who-must-not-be-named. The argument was entirely misled if you ask me, because SpongeBob would cream both of them in a nanosecond. But that's just my opinion.

I looked beside me out the window, and caught my first glimpse of New York. It was breathtaking. The way the Empire State Building kissed the blue skies, the hustle and bustle of the New Yorkers, even the muted noise. It was all amazing.  
"Ready?" Austin whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He was so close.  
"Let's go." I said. On to the city that would change our lives forever.

* * *

**But will it be for the better? So that's chapter seven. Enjoy and review! We're, like, two reviews away from the special update! C'mon! You know you want to review!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	9. Special Update

Special Update: Promises & Pianos

* * *

**You reviewed for it, and now here it is! The special update! I know it's a little short, but enjoy! And keep reviewing. I may just release another special update...**

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me as I stormed into the practice room. _I HATE THEM! I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR THEM! A LOT!_ I felt warm tears streak down my face. I'm never going back to that god forsaken school ever again! I swear it! I flung myself down on to the couch and buried my face in my arms. I curled up in fetal position for a few moments, balling my eyes out.  
After that, I stood, walked over to the side table, and flung it across the room. Screw them! _Screw them all!_ Next I went to the table and swept every single piece of paper, every single pencil off the top. I gripped one side and turned the table. Sobs were burning my throat by now. I ran my hands through my mahogany locks in frustration. Who gave them the right to judge me? No one, that's who, but they did it anyway! A scream ripped from my throat, making it burn. I slammed my tiny fists on the symbol display in the corner. They crashed together loudly, ringing in my ears.

I moved over to the piano. I bashed my hands on the keys. They clanged and echoed angrily. I flipped the piano bench and was about to push the piano. I was done with music forever. What has it ever done for me? I'd never write another song again. Forget Austin and my dream career. Who cares? All music had ever brought me was pain and embarrassment. A knock came at the door.

"Ally?" a voice said.  
"_GO AWAY!_" I screamed at the door. Or rather, Austin on the other side of the door. Speak of the devil.  
"Ally, I'm not going anywhere." his voice sounded tentative. "You know that." I did. But I still wanted him to go.  
I braced my hands on the piano once again. "_I SAID GO AWAY!_" I screamed once again.  
A bang came from behind me. I turned to see Austin barging into the ruined practice room.  
He looked around in disbelief. Then to my tear streaked face. "Ally…"  
"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!_" I threw myself against him and starting beating my fists against his chest. "_I HATE YOU!_"  
"Ally, you don't hate me." he said calmly even though I was pounding his ribcage with everything I had.  
"_YES I DO! I DO I DO I DO!_" Salty tears were falling into my mouth by then. My throat burned from screaming so much.

"ALLY! STOP IT!" he screamed at me. He grabbed me by the wrists. I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. I went limp in his grip and started sobbing on his shoulder. I could tell I was soaking his shirt, but he didn't push me away. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair as I cried. I hate them I hate them I hate them! That kept repeating in my head. I hate them I hate them I hate them.

"Don't listen to them, Ally-gator." Austin whispered in my ear. My loud sobs turned to quiet weeping. Austin kept tuning his hands through my hair and telling me not to listen to them.  
My sobs turned into dry weeps. Finally, my tear ducts dried up and I stopped my excessive crying. We just stayed like that for a while, standing in the center of the abolished practice room, arms around each other.  
"I love you Ally." he whispered into my ear. I pulled away and looked at him in befuddlement.  
"W-what?" I said in a small voice.  
"I love you, Ally Dawson. I always have. And I think I always will." he told me.  
"I…" I thought for a second. Finally, I knew what I'd always wanted to say. "…love you too, Austin Moon. I always have and I think I always will."

He held my face again. But this time, he pulled me in and kissed me. I felt new tears fall from my eyes again, but this time I wasn't scared or sad of hurt or anything. I was happy. All of those names from earlier that had made me so distraught, all those laughs and jeers in the hallways, they immediately dissipated. I had Austin right then. And I think I always would. He let up and looked at me.

"Be my princess?" he grinned at me.  
"Only if you'll be my knight in shining armor." I grinned back at him.  
"deal." he braced his hands on my waist and hoisted me up while my arms were wrapped around his neck like they do in the movies when the couple finally gets together. Y'know, that insanely happy moment at the end that always makes you think 'I am going to die alone.'  
He twirled me a bit and made my heart swell. I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. With the boy I'd love for my entire life.

* * *

**So there is the special update! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Beautiful! And now, back on with the story!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Curtains & Clouds

* * *

As we walked out of customs, we saw a man waiting for us in a chauffeur's uniform with a sign that read "AUSTIN MOON".  
Austin grinned at that. "I could get used to the rock star life." he said to us.

We walked to the chauffeur, told him we were Team Austin, and followed him to the waiting limousine in the parking lot. I heard girls all around ohh and aww at Austin, and even one at Dez. It bugged me to see them ogling over my boyfriend. I am not jealous, I told myself. I am not jealous. Okay, I was super jealous, but I _swear _it didn't affect what I did next. Much. I curled my fingers around his, stood on my tip toes and planted a nice kiss right on lips. Now, I'm not usually one for PDA's, but the look on those girls' faces was priceless! Austin smiled down and winked at me. I felt my stomach flip.  
I felt Trish shake with laughter beside me. I think she knew what I was doing. I felt my face heat up, and pushed on through the crowds of New Yorkers with the rest of Team Austin.

We slid into the dark limousine and relaxed. Now that we were out of the airport and off that flaming metal death trap, I settled into enjoying my 'vacation' in New York. I watched out the window as the stores and people zipped by. Millions of different people together in one city, living in perfect harmony, creating one of the most diverse cultures in America. It truly was the most amazing city I'd ever seen. And I've been to Prague.

Twenty minutes later, the limousine pulled up in front of the ever classy Plaza hotel at the south east corner of Central Park. We slid out and looked up the tall peaks of the hotel. It wasn't the tallest hotel in New York, but I was happy to stay at such a high end hotel.  
"What's the name of the record producer again?" I asked as we gazed up at the beautiful building. We were probably screaming _'mug us! Mug us! We're tourists, mug us!'  
_"J.J. Abrams." Trish said.  
"Good, good. Remind me to send him a gift basket when we get home." I said.  
They nodded and we walked into the lobby. It had this old-timey vibe about it. It was even more amazing than the outside of the hotel, with overstuffed, Victorian styled furniture, hand varnishing, everything.  
The ceilings were painted like blue skies above us.

_'I watched the skies move above me,  
__As you moved towards my heart.'_

Lyrics flashed in my mind. I fumbled around in my pocket for a pen while Austin led Trish, Dez and I to the check in counter.  
I finally found a pen, and quickly scribbled the lyrics down on my arm. No use getting my book out just yet.  
"Welcome to the Plaza hotel," the lady behind the counter said in a creepily cheery voice that made my skin crawl. "How can I be of service?"  
"We're checking in. The two rooms should be under the name J.J. Abrams." Trish said.

The lady, Julianne, as I read on her name plate, flipped through her books. "Ah. Yes, here we are. Abrams, two rooms, two beds each. Oh my!" she exclaimed when she noticed the names filed under the rooms. "Austin Moon! What a pleasure to had such a talented young man stay here." she gushed.  
Austin's face reddened a bit. "Why, thank you, Julianne. And the pleasure is all mine." he flashed his bazillion dollar smile. He really was a crowd pleaser.  
Julianne giggled like one of those girls at the airport, and typed in some words to the computer. "Rooms 507 and 508 should be to your liking." she handed us two key cards, and waved bye as we walked away.

As we walked to the elevator, Austin's phone buzzed with a new text.  
He read for a second and said. "It's J.J. He says he's excited that we're in New York, and that he'll meet us tomorrow morning at nine am for the demo at 6752, on 57th. Nine am!" I laughed inwardly. He wasn't the biggest morning person.

"I'll wake you up at seven thirty." I said.  
"Wake him up with what?" Trish joked. I think it was a joke, because she, Dez and Austin erupted in laughter.  
"An-an alarm clock." I said, wondering what else I would wake Austin up with. My reply made them laugh even harder. I felt my cheeks burn. I'm a terrible teenager.  
Finally, we made it up to the fifth floor. We walked to rooms 507 and 508, which were right across the hall from each other. Trish and I took 507 while Austin and Dez took 508.

Trish and I walked into our room, and immediately, we were stunned silent. The room was beautiful, with a view over central park. I walked over got the bed closest to the window (I had also shottied that bed) and set down my bags.  
I walked over to the curtains and threw them open, letting the rooms bathe in the warm sunlight. My breath was taken away by the view. The park, the city, the people. I just stood there for a moment and relaxed, letting my pale skin absorb some vitamin D. Miami was beautiful and all, but I could get used to waking up to that every morning. And I would. It was my plan. Attend Juilliard, be a music genius, reach my dreams of being a songwriter. But that dream didn't…it didn't have Austin. I pushed that out of my mind for the moment. I'd figure it out when I'm closer to graduating. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes with my hands behind my neck. I stared out the window until I felt myself slip into dreams…

A while later, I was woken by the sound if nicking on my door. I bolted up and looked around. A note may on the bed beside me.

_'Gone with Dez to check out Madison Square Garden. Be back later  
__-T_'

I looked to the door and said "It's open."  
The door peeked open and Austin's head peeped in.  
"Did I wake you?" he asked, lines forming over his brow.  
"It's fine." I shrugged. "What's up?"  
"Just wanted to see your face." he blushed a bit. I half smiled, still a little groggy from my nap. I stood and walked over to him. He took my hand, causing sparks to shoot up my arm.  
"C'mon, I want you to see this." he led my out of my hotel room and across the hall to his. He unlocked it and pushed the door open.  
The room was pretty much the same as ours, but substantially more clothes were strewn all over the place. I blushed at the sight of a pair of boxers hanging on the lamp.  
"Look at this." Austin gestured me over to the window.  
He gripped the curtains and threw them back.

His view was even more amazing than mine. His stretched all the way past the Empire State Building to the water surrounding the Manhattan Island. It was evening by then. A few stars were just peeping out in the orange-red-purple-and-yellow skies.  
I gasped slightly. Austin smiled lopsidedly at me. "Amazing, huh?"  
"Woahh." I breathed. I walked per to him. He pushed the door open and we walked out onto the balcony. I stood in awe at the sight.  
I felt Austin's arm slink around my waist. I looked up at his face beaming down at me. It felt like the perfect moment right then, standing on the balcony of the Plaza, in the sunset. I didn't think there was such a thing as perfect until then. _Just wait_, I told myself. _This is only the beginning…_

* * *

**So there's chapter ten. I know J.J. Abrams is a director, but i couldn't think of a cool New York music producer name, so for this fanfic, he's a producer, m'kay? Please note that all lyrics I use in this fanfic are straight from my head, so... they're mine! Keep yer dirty mits of me word rhymes! Also, I won't be able to udpate as much as I'd like to from now on. Exams are coming faster than I thought, and I have ISUs and EQAO. I've also been falling behind on writing my first novel, so I have to get that back on track. Bring out the RedBulls! Sorry, but the chapter's will most likely be coming more slowly.**

**-KR Blake** **Ω**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Russians & Recordings

* * *

I woke up the next day in my bed to the sound of 'Double Take' from my phone. I looked at the time. Seven am. Right on time. I clicked off the alarm and moved around the room getting ready. I pulled on a floral skirt, white tank top and red cardigan. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. By that time it was seven thirty.

I walked out of the room as Trish was groggily waking up and over to room 508.

I knocked on the door loudly. "Austin!" I said in a nice singsong voice. "Time to wake up!"

I heard shuffling on the other side of the door, followed by loud banging and a high pitched scream from Dez. The door opened a crack and Austin popped his head out. "Thanks, Ally-gator." he smiled drunkenly. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, just boxers. I blushed deeply and ducked my head. He chuckled a bit and shut the door.

Ω

At eight o'clock, we met down at the lobby and headed out to the studio. We had decided to walk to J.J.'s studio instead of taking a cab do we could see more of New York. So Austin and I walked hand in hand while Trish and Dez walked beside us.

A couple of times, I swore I saw a flicker of familiar movement in my peripheral vision. That's crazy, I told myself. It's New York. I know no one here out of the 18.9 million people. That's right. I got straight A's in grew nine, and thankfully, that included AP geography. Deal with it.

Finally, we turned onto 57th. After a few yards, we passed a homeless man sitting at the mouth of an alley. Just sitting there with a sign that read, 'I just want to feed my daughter'. I felt bad for him. I dug into my shoulder bag and pulled out a turkey, lettuce, pickle and mayo sandwich I had made for later.

I walked over to the beggar and handed him the sandwich. He beamed up at me and shook my hand. I could see small tears forming in his eyes. I walked back over to the waiting group.

"Only you." Trish said.  
"What? I felt bad for him." I said."  
"Well I think it's amazing of you." Austin leaned down kissed my cheek. I blushed up at him.  
"Eeww!" Dez said loudly. Austin slinked his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek again just to make a statement.

After a few minutes, we stopped in front of 6752. A sign hung over the tinted glass door that said _'DOA Recording Studios'_. Austin knocked on the tall door. I heard it echo on the other side. The door opened for us to see a tall man in expensive looking clothing, orange, leathery skin, and flanked by a pretty young Russian woman.

"Team Austin!" the man, J.J Abrams exclaimed. He threw his arms out and engulfed is in a giant hug. I inhaled his strong cologne. It made my head swim. Disgusting. "Come in! Come in!" he let go and ushered us into the studio.

As soon as I stepped through the doorway, I was completely stunned. It was like I died and went to _'Heaven: The Musical!'_ Instruments were everywhere; lining the walls, on various displays around the studio, everywhere. In the center of the rooms was a shining black grand piano. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I walked over to one of the walls and picked up one of the vintage electrics. The strings were perfectly tuned, Newtone Nickel Masters Pure Nickel, by the looks of it.

Some girls know cars or books. I know instruments. I can play anything. Piano, drums, guitar, saxophone. I can even play two harps at the same time.

"Amazing." I breathed.  
"I take it you're Ally." J.J. said, walking in behind us. I nodded. "Yes, Austin has told me so much of you. The best songwriter in history, he says." I blushed madly and glanced at Austin. He smiled and nodded. He meant it.

And we went to work setting down tracks. We professionally produced A Billion Hits and Double Take. They sounded even more awesome when they weren't recorded in the practice room or Dez's oddly colored bedroom. Austin even convinced me to record a few lines of You Don't See Me. I could see J.J. nodding along, impressed while I was singing. It felt good to sing, even if it was just in front of five people and a bunch of mics.

At the end of the day, we walked back to the Plaza merrily. Austin was ecstatic about the fact that J.J. and Svetlana (the pretty Russian who was J.J.'s girlfriend. She's twenty-two. Gross) had big plans for Austin. They said he was going to be the next big thing. They said he had a different voice, not like Justin Beiber's voice or anything. Good different.

We waved to Julianne as we passed, and went up to our rooms. Dez and Trish went down to the restaurant for food, while Austin and I went into his room.  
We lay down on his bed, with his arms around me.  
"You sounded amazing today, you know that?" he murmured in my ear. I blushed at his closeness.  
"I sounded amazing?" I said incredulously. "It's you who's the big rock star."  
"Well, I may be a rock star, but _you're_ a princess." he kissed my ear. I felt a smile spread across my face.

I thought about that first day I met him at Sonic Boom, when he was making that video of him play drums with corn dogs. It had been such an event of chance. I was about two seconds from finishing my shift, and I never would have met him.

"Do you think _'meant to be'_ is real?" I asked softly.  
"I didn't." he let out a silent breath. "But I'm starting to."  
He leaned down even closer and murmured "Beautiful."

He pressed his lips to mine, harder than ever before. My head swam and my heart raced. I smiled against his lips, enjoying the taste. Five weeks of dating and I still wasn't used to it. It made me nearly die every single time. His lips went to my jaw line, my cheeks, and back up to my lips, with even more passion than before. I couldn't help but think how…beautiful it felt to be…no. I'm _NOT_ falling in love with him. I can't. I forbid myself. I'm too young to give my heart away to such a…kind, sweet, handsome, smart, incredible, amazing young man like Austin. No. I'm much too young to…to fall in love…

* * *

**Oh snap! Could Ally really be falling for our heart throb rocker? It certainly seems like he's falling for her. Is he? A note: DOA Recording Studios is the recording studio from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif_. I did not think of the name. Amazing book, though. Also, I don't know the American educational system (I'm Canadian-before you ask, why yes! I do ride my pet Polar Bear, Professor Snugglybooboo McCutiekins to school!) so Ally is taking AP courses in grade nine. I don't know if that's right, but it is now.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Fireworks & Fries

* * *

I woke the next day to the guitar riff of A Billion Hits blasting in my ear. My eyes flung open and I thrashed wildly, messing up my covers and throwing me off the side of my bed. I looked up at Austin, Dez and Trish smiling down at me like jokers. Trish was holding a pair of headphones in her hand, connected to an iPod, which I could still hear A Billion Hits playing through.

"Happy birthday, Ally!" Austin said excitedly.  
I moaned and pulled the crumpled covers back over my face. "Do you really want to be killed via kick to the crotch?" I mumbled angrily.  
"Ouch. Brutal." I heard Dez say through the duvet.  
"Is Ally always this hostile in the mornings?" Austin asked.  
"You should she her in the summer. Many-an ounces of blood hath been shed courtesy of Ally Dawson." Trish joked. She's just bitter I scratched her two years ago when she woke me up in the summer at six am and had to get stitches.

"C'mon, Ally." Austin ripped the covers away from my face and bent down and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes sprung open and I jumped up.  
"That works." Trish smiled maliciously at me. I noticed Austin's eyes were practically glued to my body. I felt my face heat up, even more so when I realized I was standing in front of my boyfriend, best friend, and best freckled friend in panties and a see through tank top.

Ho. Ly. Shit.

I covered my face, swiped the clothes I had laid out for today off the table, and fled to the bathroom. I pulled on the clothes and went back out.  
"So what are we doing today?" I asked.  
"Today, you are the queen." Dez said.  
"We are going all around the greatest city in the world, wherever you want." Trish said.  
"Even the Statue Of Liberty?" I asked.  
"Especially the Statue Of Liberty." Austin nodded.  
A smile spread across my face. I grabbed my shoulder bag off the chair and followed the three out of the hotel.

We started off at the Starbucks in Time Square. Since I had been woken up and ushered out the door-at nine am no less-immediately, I hadn't had breakfast. Austin bought me a bagel and a coffee, and we set out. It was the most amazing day in all my life. We went around to all the stores, even Kleinman's from Say Yes To The Dress. I got a picture with Randy Fenoli.

We went into one shop, and Trish insisted on buying me this lacy little blouse that I would never buy on my own. She said I'd need more sensual clothes now that I had a boyfriend. I don't know why. Oh.  
Around lunch, we finally made it to the Statue Of Liberty. We bought our passes, and made our way up Lady Liberty's dress. That-that didn't come out right.  
We made it to the observation deck, and I was completely blown away. The view all the way to the Atlantic Ocean, all of New York, what seemed to be the entire state. I felt Austin walk up beside me.  
"Having a good birthday?" he gazed around the view.  
"The best." I said in a bare whisper. His lips quirked up slightly. He slinked his arm around my waist. I was beginning to become used to that gesture, but it still sent shivers coursing through my body every time.  
"I have a surprise for you later." be whispered down to me.  
"What is it!" I said excitedly. I'm a sucker for a good surprise.  
"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he taunted.  
I scowled good naturedly at him at went back to the view. I loved Liberty Island.

The rest of the day was spent wandering aimlessly around New York. We visited countless stores, boutiques, and street stalls. I bought my dad one of those 'I 3 New York' T-shirts, only this one said 'Go 3 Your Own City'. I figured he'd get a kick out of it.

At ten to eight, we made it back to Central Park. I was ready to turn in with my colorful array of souvenirs. Nope.  
"Ready for your surprise?" Austin flashed his bazillion dollar smile that made my stomach flip.  
I nodded and handed Trish my bags to take back to the hotel. She and Dez waved bye and set off in the opposite direction of us across Central Park.  
Austin gestures for me to follow him, and we walked out onto the street.  
"Ready for a night you won't ever forget?" he asked.  
"If it's with you, always." I said.

Lyrics flashed behind my eyelids right then,

_'I'll be with you,_  
_Wherever you go,_  
_Whatever you do,_  
_Just I know I,_  
_I love you'_

I pulled the ready pen out of my pocket and scrawled the words on my forearm as we walked. Austin smiled as he read the words on my arm.  
"That's really good." he said. I blushed.  
"So where are we going?" I changed the subject.  
A mysterious smile spread across his lips. "You'll see."  
He led me through the city, not giving me the slightest idea where we were going.  
After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, he stopped me at the intersection of east 32nd and 5th.

"Your surprise is coming up." he said, pulling something out of his pocket. A blindfold. Oh, I do NOT like where this is going. "put this on."  
"Austin, I'm not putting on a blindfold in the middle of new York." I said.  
"No, I'm putting it on for you." he said, spinning me around and tying the blindfold over my eyes. Instantly, I freaked. I have this fear of not knowing things. It's why I'm absolutely terrible at pinning the tail on the donkey.  
"Trust me." Austin's voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and he started leading me through the streets. He better not make me trip.

After five minutes of insufferable darkness and Austin's hands on my shoulders sending sparks through my body, Austin stopped.  
"Now we're going through a door." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and let him guide me through the door.  
A minute later he whispered, "Now we're going on an elevator. Again, I nodded and let him lead.  
Five minutes later, I heard the distinct _Ding!_ of the elevator, and felt Austin push me forward. A few more yards, and he stopped me.

"Now, get ready." he murmured in my ear as he ripped the blindfold from my eyes.  
I looked around wide eyed at my surroundings. We were at the top of the Empire State Building just as the stars were coming out in the night sky. Only a few people were milling around the observation deck, no one paying much attention to us.  
I looked at the blonde still standing behind me and smiled. "This is amazing."  
"Just wait." he said and turned me away from the beautiful scene of New York at night.  
I looked to where he was gesturing. A small table was set up with a table cloth, candle, two plates of food, and a single black magic rose in a vase. Just for us.  
"Austin, this is…" I trailed off as tears welled in my eyes. No one had ever done this much for me. Not even dad.  
"Wait for it…" he whispered. A man came around the corner dressed in a suit and carrying a violin and stationed himself beside our table. He placed his bow on the strings and began playing what I believed to be Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

Austin led me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me. I sat and looked at the world's _best _boyfriend _EVAR!  
_He chuckled a bit at the look on my face. "Happy?"  
I barely nodded. I was more than happy. I was over the moon, past the stars. I was…I was on Pluto, which, contrary to the popular opinion, IS a planet. Just because it's small doesn't mean it's not a planet. That's like saying a midget isn't a person because they're so short. But I'm getting off topic.  
Austin lifted up the two silver platter covers from our plates to reveal two cheeseburgers and fries.  
"I didn't have enough for fillet mignon." he explained.  
"It's-it's perfect." I managed to get out. He blushed and we started dining on our meals.

By then, people were stopping to look at us; the young couple looking so happy. A few even took pictures. I blushed and grabbed a chunk of my hair and popped it into my mouth, chewing ferociously.  
At the end of our beautiful dinner, Austin stepped around the table, over to me, and handed me a small box from his pocket.  
"Happy birthday, Ally Dawson." he said with a smile that made my heart flutter.

I took the box and opened it. Nestled neatly in the box was a necklace with a small silver ring on it.  
"Oh, Austin…" I choked out. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry… I took the necklace out of the box and examined it. A small silver ring on a thin silver chain. I caught something on the inside of the ring.  
_A&A_ was engraved on the inside in slanted, spindly text.  
I looked up at Austin, my mouth hanging open. He took the necklace from me and clipped it around my neck. Sparks flew through my body where he touched me.  
I turned around to him, flung my arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply as a few solitary tears fell from my eyes. I heard clapping around us, but that may have just been me.  
He pulled away after a few seconds and just looked at me. He pushed a few stray strands of hair from my face and said, "Happy birthday."  
He turned to the sky, waited a few seconds, and said, "Look." I turned to where he was looking to see fireworks erupt over New York City.

"You did this…for me?" I whispered.  
"Of course." he hugged me tightly. I kept my eyes on the colorful fireworks, but they couldn't help but slip to Austin. His sandy blonde hair, lean muscles, popped collar plaid shirt…  
I…I wonder if…this is what it's like…to be in love…  
I pushed those thoughts from my mind and focused on the fireworks. Although, to be honest, it was pretty hard to ignore the fireworks going off in my heart.

* * *

**Awww! So there's chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay Beautiful until I return next week with new chapters! Note: those lyrics Ally came up with are property of KR Blake Ω And sorry for Ally's bad language.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Songs & Signings

* * *

After the Empire State, we just walked around, talking, laughing. We stopped at a street flower vendor and Austin bought me a flower, again a black magic rose. I barely remember that part of the night. I was like I was drunk. I wasn't but…maybe it was Austin. He made me feel so giddy and happy. At one point, I slumped against him and he picked me up bridal style and continued walking with me in his strong arms. That may have been the way the night ended, with me in his strong arms…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sunlight seeping through the crack in the curtains. I didn't remember coming back to the Plaza last night. Just Austin, the Empire State Building, fireworks, walking around after. Austin must have carried me back to the Plaza in his arms.

I opened my eyes and turned over to look at Trish. I caught sight of the clock. Seven thirty am. Seven thirty! I sprang out of bed and jumped on Trish.  
"Up, up, up!" I said loudly.  
"I hate you so much right now." the grumpy Latino threw me off of her onto the floor. I landed with a thump! I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain grey v-neck T-shirt. I pulled a brush through my tangled hair and ran across the hall barefoot to 508. Forget shoes.  
I slammed on the door. "Now now now!" I yelled.  
I went back over to 507 where Trish was slowly getting up. "Hurry up!" I prodded. "We have to be at DOA records by nine!" it would take us nearly an hour to walk across the city to the studio.

I moved to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After, I applied a minimal amount of lip gloss and went back to the hotel room.

I slipped on my worn gladiator sandals and sat on my bed waiting for Trish to finish up getting ready. I fingered the ring that still hung around my neck. Memories of the night before flashed in my head. Fireworks, cheeseburgers, violins. It was the greatest birthday surprise of all time. Trish emerged from the bathroom and we walked out to the hall where Dez and Austin were waiting.  
The four of us walked down the stairs (the elevator was out of order) and out the Plaza towards DOA Studios.

"So what did you and Austin do last night?" Trish asked me quietly as we walked. Austin and Dez were engrossed in their own conversation of who could spit the farthest (please don't demonstrate!) and too no notice of us.  
"He took me to the top of the Empire State Building and we had dinner on the observation deck." I said. I couldn't help but blush at the memories.  
"Aww!" Trish cooed. "Then what?"  
"He somehow got people to set off fireworks over new York just for me."  
"I am like, so jealous of you right now!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You are so lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet as Austin."

I nodded. I knew it was true. Heck, Dez probably knew it was true. And the dude put rodents in his pants. His knowledge of anything was never very accountable.

An hour later we stopped in front of DOA Studios. Like last time, J.J. met us at the door flanked by Svetlana and ushered us in with a creepy smile.

The next four hours straight were spent producing music. J.J. had touched up Double Take by adding instruments and a new guitar riff, and Without Ya by recording the new lyrics I'd written up a few days before. J.J. really was an amazing producer.

I think my favorite was Not A Love Song. I blushed at the memories of writing that song. Austin's closeness, the way he looked at me while performing in for South Beach Sound… I wondered if he had liked me then, even when he said he didn't…

After recording Not A Love Song, we breaker for lunch. I had been plucking away at one of the vintage electrics all day, so I was happy to give my aching fingers a rest. As soon as Austin walked into the sound booth, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know it really was a love song." he murmured in my ear. I blushed furiously. "Even then."

"EEWWW!" Dez protested our embraced as soon as he walked in from the hallway where he had been testing his theory that he could fit his entire fist into his shoe and walk. I think he failed but I never asked. He plucked a grape from the vine on the table and three it at us. It hit Austin in the cheek and bounced down and hit me on top of the head.

"Oh you are so going to regret that." Austin smiled devilishly and detached himself from me, chasing after Dez. I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled after the two boys. Austin had caught Dez and tackled him to the ground, tickling him furiously. Dez's face turned beet red from giggling.

"He likes you lot, you know." I heard a thick Russian accent say over my shoulders. I turned to Svetlana standing behind me. She was a pretty, mountainous model looking woman. I felt a blush crawl up my neck.  
"Oh-oh umm…" I stuttered quietly. She quirked a smile and laughed silently, turning on a heel to walk away.  
"Don't fall too fast." she said over her shoulder, and walked over to J.J.

I looked back to Austin, who was now pinning Dez down by the arms and tickling his neck. I laughed silently and smiled. I couldn't help but watch Austin and the determined yet aloof look on his face. Too late.

At the end of the day, J.J. congressed us all in the music studio.

"Since this is Team Austin's last day in New York, I would like to give each of you a little gift." he said. He turned to me. "Ally Dawson, you talented musician. I've noticed you've taken a certain liking to that vintage guitar." he indicated to the beautiful one still in my hands. I blushed a bit. Yeah. Yeah I have. How could I not, really? It had a rounded body. It was mahogany at the pickguard, and faded to black at the body. The swirled patterns on either side of the strings were pitch black, tying the whole guitar together. "it's yours." J.J. smiled broadly. My mouth fell agape.

"Are-are you s-serious?" I managed out. He nodded. I jumped up and down hugging the electric happily.  
"Dez," J.J. said. "take a camera." he handed the red head a shiny new Sony camera.  
"Awesome sauce!" Dez exclaimed. He gripped the sides of his pants, but before he could rip them off (as customary) Austin, Trish and I stopped him.

J.J. sighed silently. "Trish. You have a promising career ahead of you in management. Here." he pulled from his pocket a sliver dog whistle and handed it to the Latino. She looked at it in slight disgust.  
"Don't blow it." J.J. winked. "Austin." he turned to Austin beside me. "I have this for you."

Out of the back of his pocket a small stack of papers stapled together. Is that…?  
"A stack of papers?" Austin sounded disappointed. He took the papers and handed them to me. Figures he'd give the reading to me. I set down my new guitar and scanned the top of the papers.  
"A-Austin?" I said in disbelief. "This is a-a contract."  
"Indeed it is, Ally." J.J. said.

Austin's mouth fell open in a heart meltingly cute way. "I love you papers!" Austin snatched them from my hands and hugged them tightly to his chest. Then he threw them to the side and picked me up by the waist. He hoisted me up bridal style and spun me around. I giggled, trying not to get too dizzy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He broke apart and winked at me as he set me down.

"So you really want to produce my music?" he asked.  
"You got talent, kid. I can see you going far." J.J. said in a truthful tone.

Twenty minutes later we had said our good byes and headed back to our last night at the Plaza. I couldn't help admire the guitar strapped around my back.

After a few blocks, Austin stopped us at a street corner and demanded I give him my guitar at once. I handed it to him, a little afraid of what was following.  
He slung it around him and tuned the strings quickly. He took off his jacket and laid it flat out on the sidewalk.  
He set his fingers to the strings, and began playing.

_"Flip a switch.  
__Turn on the lightning.  
__Get it right,  
__Show 'em how it's done.  
__Freak it up,_

_No matter how you dress that song.  
__Girl you know,  
__You got a number one._

_Go with it,  
__You got 'em where you want 'em.  
__Drop the beat,  
__They need to hear your sound.  
__Play it up,  
__It's coming down to you right now._

_They wanna know, know, know,  
__Your name, name, name.  
__They want the girl, girl, girl,  
__With game, game, game.  
__And they when they look, look, look,  
__Your way, way, way.  
__You gotta make (make) make (make)  
__Make 'em do a double take.  
__Make 'em do a double take."_

He ended on an impressive note and beamed as the passersby clapped and tossed money into his jacket.  
"What're you doing?" I asked him.  
"I'm living it up new York style." he flashed a smile at me. "I'm also buying dinner."  
Then he handed me back the guitar. I was about to walk away when he held a hand out to stop me.  
"Nope. You're playing." he said. I glanced to where Trish and Dez were moving amongst the crowd collecting money.  
I slung the guitar over my back and strummed the first chords to _It's Me, It's You_. Austin started singing again.

_"I like the bass when it booms,  
__You like the high end treble.  
__I'm like the ninety ninth floor,  
__And you're cool on street level._

_I like the crowd rock, rock, rock when it's loud,  
__You like the sound of hush, hush  
__Hey!  
__Keep it down._

_High tops,  
__Flip flops,  
__Retro,  
__Dance,  
__Pop,_

_We rock different ways.  
__Beach bum,  
__City fun,  
__What can I say-ay-ay?_

_It's me, it's you,  
__I know we're not the same,  
__But we do what we do.  
__It's you, and it's me,  
__And who say we have to agree?_

_Cause I like  
__What I like  
__And sometimes we collide._

_But It's me, and it's you.  
__I know we're not the same,  
__But we do what we do."_

Austin flashed a smile at me. The growing crowd clapped once more. I felt my face flush at the attention. I hadn't been in front of a crowd since…  
I pushed that out of my mind and started up the riff of one last song.

_"Stop hiding out in the shadows,  
__Scared to show the world you exist.  
__Don't lock yourself in the darkness,  
__The world is so much brighter than this._

_Yeah, if you never take a shot you're never gonna win,  
__So turn it all around._

_And break down the walls. Whoa.  
__Come on and give it everything you can.  
__Take a chance, make a stand, and  
__Break, break, break down the walls. Whoa._

_Break down the walls. Whoa.  
__Break down the walls. Whoa._

_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and_

_Break, break, break down the walls.  
__Break down the walls."_

The crowd applauded and tossed money into the pile one last time. I couldn't help but hug Austin tightly as he smiled a d the audience. He really was amazing.  
We walked away from the street corner waving, and headed to the nearest Harvey's for burgers. We had made a total of about forty five dollars and twenty three cents, and austin had decided to splurge.  
When we sat down at our booth, I raised my root beer and said, "too Austin, the best music artist I know, and soon the world." I grinned at Austin sitting next to me. Dez and Trish raised their sodas and chorused "To Austin!"  
The next hour was spent eating burgers, laughing, and Austin and I rubbing the sides of our legs together underneath the table.  
I kept reeling what Svetlana had said in my mind.  
"Don't fall too fast…"

* * *

**Oh snap! I think we just got a solid confession from Ally! Tell me what you think of chapter eleven in the form of reviews, please! Sorry it's so long, it just wasn't finished until it was! Does that make sense? I think it does... And to whoever 'Emma' is that keeps reviewing, thank youssss! I love them, but I can never reply to them :( Disclaimer: I don't own DOA Records, Double Take, Break Down The Walls, or It's Me, It's You. I wish I did, but I dont. How depressing...**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Panic & Pie

* * *

I walked to 508 and immediately slumped down on my bed. Trish followed closely on my heels and sat down on her bed.

"You sounded great today." she said. "I forgot what you sounded like playing guitar." there was something ebbing her voice. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it was definitely there.

"Yeah, I…I guess I forgot too." I said. I really had forgotten what it was like to perform in front of people as well. It had been five years since fifth grade…

After a few seconds of silence, Trish sat up on her bed and smiled deviously. "So have you and Austin, like, done anything?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and sat up. "Like what?"

"You know, like _stuff_." she emphasized that last word, but still I didn't get it.

"Well, we've held hands, we've talked, and we've definitely kissed enough times." I blushed wildly at admitting that.

"Ugh, god Ally! You have _no_ sense of adventure!" she said in complaint. "Don't you ever just want to-"

"_AH LALALALALALALALA!_" I cut her off, shoving my fingers in my ears and shouting loudly. I was happy not knowing what Trish wanted me to want to do. I mean, I'm only sixteen. Maybe if I were twenty six. No! Not even then!

My thoughts were interrupted by Trish chucking her pillow at me and it striking me in the face. I looked at her. I could see her lips moving, which gave me the sense she was completing her thought.

I took my fingers from my ears and threw the pillow back at her just as she was finishing. "-and then eat some blueberry pie!" okay, I do _not_ want to know what had led up to that, but I did feel like some blueberry pie. Or a pickle… I love pickles…

After a while, Trish fell asleep, filling the room with loud snores.

I stood and walked over to the desk where my book lay. I snatched it up and walked back to my bed. I opened it and started on a fresh page what had been on my mind for the past hours.

_'For the first time in a long time, I performed. I was playing guitar for Austin. I don't know what made me. Maybe it was his smile. It just made fifth grade melt away for a few songs…_'  
I set down my pen and relived the memories…

* * *

A ten year old Ally walks up onto the stage of the tenth annual talent show at Miami elementary. She takes a deep breath and begins her first song, I Heard You. It's an original about her mother. That day is the fifth anniversary of her mother leaving, but she pushes through. In the years before, stage fright has been minimal, and just the sight of her father in the audience gets her through. But today, he's not there. She falters slightly, but regains her count and sings on. Her eyes are now scanning the crowd hoping to see her father. He's still not there. She is completely off count now. All she keeps thinking is what if he's given up on me, too? What if he doesn't love me? What if he's gone forever?

She stops dead, suddenly aware off all the eyes on her. They bore into her like knives. She can't take it after a few seconds and runs off the stage with her face in her hands. She's crying freely now. A teacher, Miss Suzy runs to her and wraps her arms around her.

"I-I can't do it." she sobs into Miss Suzy's shirt. "Not without dad."

That is the last time Ally ever sets foot in stage again. Her father is merely in the background where she can't see him, but he never leaves her. Every time she thinks about setting foot on stage, she thinks what if they give up on me, too? What if they don't love me like she didn't?

* * *

I picked up my pen again and began writing again.

_'Maybe it was just Austin in general. Svetlana today said to not fall too quickly, but what if she's wrong? Then again, what if she's right? I think I…I do. Love him, I mean. But it's not like I'd ever tell him that. Not until I know he reciprocates. But like he ever would. What if…I open up to him and he finds out everything about me and doesn't like me? What if he is repelled by me? I don't think I ever could go through what I went through with mom ever again. What it he's disgusted by what I show him?'_

A soft knock came at the door. I set down my book and walked over to the door. I stood on my tip toes and peered through the peephole. Austin stood on the other side of the door.

I opened it softly and pulled him into the room.

"Dez's asleep. I got bored." he murmured in my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank god you're here. I'm more bored than you."

"Really?" he flashed me a smile.

He led me over to my bed and lay down. I sat beside him and leaned against his chest. We didn't move from that position until I was drowsy with sleep.

I looked up to him. "I like youuu." I slurred a bit out if tiredness.

He chuckled silently. "I like you too."

"No, no I rreeaallyy like you." my eyes dropped.

"I really like you too. And anything you say, I double it."

My eyes shut all the way and I lulled into sleep.

AUSTIN POV

Ally fell into sleep adorably in my arms. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Something caught my eye in the side table. Ally's sacred book. I know I'm not supposed to touch it, but I just couldn't resist!

I picked it up and read. I couldn't believe what I was reading. She-she thought I wouldn't like her? That was crazy. It was absolutely absurd! Wow, I really sound like Ally. She must be rubbing off on me. But she was absolutely perfect, beyond that, actually. How could I not love everything about her? I looked down at her again on my chest and smiled. The way she slept was adorable. Her lips murmured silent words as she slept. I wondered what was going through her head until she told me.

"You." she breathed. She tilted her head up to me. I saw her eyes were open. "I'm always thinking of you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm always thinking of you times two." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softy. I felt her fall back to sleep as my lips still touched hers. I pulled away and looked at her again. How could I not love everything about her?

That was the first time I ever spent the night with Ally. Just laying there with her in my arms. I felt my heart skipping as I fell to sleep. Maybe…what I loved about her…was…her…

* * *

**So there's chapter 12! Like it? Tell me. Love it? Tell me! Hate it? Well, please don't hate, but tell me anyways! Sorry I won't be updating tomorrow. It's my grandpa's 90th birthday party (thankfully not a surprise party) so my mom is forcing me into free labor and making me help set up. See ya!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter thriteen: Juilliard & JFK

* * *

**Here's chapter thirteen. Hope you like! And a note to a few reviewers, you know who you are. ANGEL: _No! No, no, no!. _AGIRLWHOJUSTSOHAPPENSTOBEME:Does that mean my story is predictable or that you can read my mind over the inter-connected-net? That's it! Everybody's dead! It's all your fault! Thanks! Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

(back to Ally)

The moment I woke up I knew something was off. I looked around where I was. I was lying curled up in my bed alone under the duvet. Austin wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. Something tumbled down from my shoulder as I sat up; a piece of paper. I picked it up and read.

_**BEAUTIFUL -A**_

I smiled to myself. Austin. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the heels of my hands and glanced at the clock beside my bed. 8 am. Two hours until we had to be at JFK for our flight. I stood and took the clothes I had laid out from the chair of the desk. I stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly into the jeans and white T-shirt with a red sweater. I walked back out to Trish just fluttering her eyes open.

"Mornin'" I said as I moved around the room cleaning up before the maid got there. No sense in making her job harder.

"mmfphmmun." she mumbled, which I took to mean _'good morning to you, my dear, dear best friend who I love so very much, Ally'_.

"We have to be at JFK in two hours, which should be enough time for you to get ready and more so." I said politely. I'm fine in the mornings if I get up on my own terms out of free will, but I go a bit savage if I'm woken up forcefully. Eh, c'est la vie.

After I finished cleaning up and packing, I sat down on my bed and fingered the strings of my guitar. Notes flooded into my head as I did so. I quickly dived for my book to write down the tune before it was lost forever. It wasn't. I went back to plucking the strings and adding on to the melody for the next hour until I perfected the entire instrumentals of the song.

At nine thirty, two fists pounded loudly on the door.

"It's open!" Trish called. Austin and Dez walked in happily. Austin sat down beside me on my bed and Dez leaned against the wall playing with his anchor. I didn't ask where he got an anchor, and I wasn't the most eager to find out. I interlocked my fingers with Austin's and picked up my book with the other hand. I opened it to the bookmarked page with notes scribbled all over it.

"I wrote the music for a new song." I said.

He peered over my shoulder, nodding the music in his head. "Nice. Love it." he kissed my cheek and went back to reading the notes.

Over the next half an hour, Austin and I worked out some lyrics, testing them out on my guitar, while Trish and Dez argued yet again. This time it was an argument over who was more awesome, Wily Coyote or Bugs Bunny. Again, they were absolutely terrible at arguing because the Tasmanian Devil was the clear winner.

"Ridiculous argument, isn't it?" Austin said in a low voice to me. "I mean, the Tasmanian Devil is _way_ awesomer than both of them."

I looked at him and smiled, albeit a little devilishly. He and I were just _so_ likeminded.

"…Bugs Bunny has amazing sight! He's always eating carrots!" Trish argued loudly.

"Wily Coyote is so advanced; his plans require only Acme grade products!" Dez said.

"In case you didn't notice, Wily Coyote's plans backfire and kill him in every episode!"

Austin's lips quirked and he shook his head.

"Did you get my note?" Austin's voice whispered in my ear. I was a bit startled by his sudden closeness, but I fought down a blush and smiled.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I whispered back.

"No." he admitted. I looked at him, appalled. "I think you're amazingly, incredibly, unbelievably, positively angelic to say the least. But I couldn't fit all of what I think of you on a piece of paper. '_Beautiful_' is just the tip of the iceberg."

A smile broke out on my face and the blush broke through my barrier and crawled all over my face. He was the sweetest person to ever live. I kissed his cheek and went back to doodling lyrics in my book.

At ten to ten, we locked up our rooms and went down to the lobby of the Plaza. We said bye to Julianne and went to the waiting limousine outside. The ride to JFK was chill. Austin's hand stayed in mine the entire ride, which isn't so much of a stretch. We're holding hands most of the time. I fingered the ring hanging from my neck as I watched New York fly by. We'd been in the city all of five days and yet I'd miss it. Just wait for Juilliard. It'll be like this every day.

After twenty minutes, the limousine rolled up in front of the airport and we climbed out. I waved thanks to the driver and turned to follow the other three. We moved easily through customs and made it on to the plane at noon exactly. I sat beside Austin again, gripping the armrests like last time. Trish and Dez were sitting in front of us, once again arguing and earning several dirty glares from the people around them. This time the argument was on whose fault the titanic's sinking was. Trish was on the side of the compass while Dez was arguing for the whales. Trick question. The captain was at fault because he said _'full speed ahead!'_ right into the face of an iceberg. Just sayin'.

But I didn't dare intrude on their argument to set the record straight. I knew why Trish kept invoking these petty arguments with Dez. She pinned me down and held a pair of scissors to my hair until I swore not to tell when I figured it out. I must say, it's proving very hard not to break that promise, but ol' Honest Als doesn't go back on her word.

The plane lurched forward, snapping me out of my reverie. My stomach twisted but thankfully nothing came out. I was careful not to eat anything prior to the flight for that very reason. My breaths sped as nervousness set in. My vision went splotchy and my head airy. Sugar Bricks! A panic attack! I hadn't had one since sixth grade when I was forced to present my nationally acclaimed essay on cell reproduction in front o the entire middle school. Not now!

"Calm. Down." Austin breathed in my ear. His words seemed to calm me slightly. On a scale of nervousness from one to Olivia Whitehead,**[1]** I was about a notch lower from Olivia Whitehead. Better than before.

Austin continued to whisper nothings into my ear for the next thirty minutes until my nervousness level was effectively lowered to a one.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Austin's shoulder. His arm went around me and his hand stroked my arm.

"Do you think we'll ever see new York together again?" he asked in a low voice.

"I hope so." I admitted. "I had fun. I can't wait until I'm seventeen…" I trailed off.

He scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment then remembered. "Oh yeah. Juilliard."

"I already have a conditional scholarship." I said.

He smiled. "You know, I was thinking about my future, too."

"I thought you were going to be a rock star."

"Yeah but…maybe I want to…go to college. I was thinking…maybe…Juilliard." he bit his lip nervously waiting for my response. I mulled it over in my mind. I had been preparing for leaving Austin in a year's time, but I'd never actually thought that he'd come with me.

After a minute of him chewing his lip adorably (okay, maybe that minute wasn't spent completely on thinking as much as getting lost in his calf brown eyes), I threw my arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"I would be honored if you accompanied me to Juilliard." I said in his ear. His arms slinked around me and hugged me back.

"As would I." He said back.

I pulled away and looked out the window at the passing country below us. _Just wait_, I thought. _You'll be back there before you know it. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1]: This is a reference to one of my favorite books, Lemonade mouth. You'll find I make a lot of references to my favorite books. It bugs the pants off my friends. Olivia is this really nervous girl who sometimes gets panic attacks, so. There's the reference.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Deserters & Distress

* * *

I practically kissed the ground as soon as we got out of customs at Miami airport.

"Ally-cat!" I heard my dad say. I looked up from where I was hugging the ground and ran to dad.

I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "We got it, daddy!" I said excitedly. "Austin got signed!"

Dad pulled away and beamed at Austin and then me. "Amazing. How was your birthday?"

"It was legen-wait for it. Hope you're not lactose intolerant because the second syllable is-dary!"**[1]** I said, failing miserably to sound cool.

Dad chuckled and hugged me again. "I missed you, Ally-cat." he said.

"I missed you too, daddy."

We said good bye to Austin, who was picked up by his mom, Trish and Dez who was picked up by Trish's mom and went to the parking lot to our minivan with _**SONIC BOOM **_painted on the side.

The ride home was spent telling dad about New York. He asked bazillions of questions- was J.J. nice? (Yes) was it beautiful? (Double yes). Did Austin and I go on a date there? (No comment). Did I come up with some new lyrics while I was there? (I was just about ready to die right then).

After the questions from my dad, I had a question for him. "How's Owen?"

"He's been squawking for you for ten days straight. Annoying the pants off me. But other than that he's great." dad answered. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what I would do without Owen. Or…

Though it was only about five in the afternoon, I was beat. The second we got home, I hopped in the shower and readied myself for bed. At six I kissed dad goodnight and slid into bed.

I lay on my back for half an hour before I fell asleep, but soaking in my room. I had missed it. Sure, the Plaza was fancy-shamsy and lush. But this little painter's beige colored room was home. I studied the underneath of the top bunk. I don't know why my room has bunk beds. I think my dad and Karen (aka the deserter) had wanted to have more kids, but she deserted before they could. Y'know, if we were in the army at wartime, she'd be killed for desertion and treason.**[2]** Just sayin'.

I shook my head and focused on the underneath. I smiled at the two interlocking 'A's Austin and I had carved into the oak. We had carved it on our one month anniversary. In a five, it would be two months. I focused on the intricacy of the A's. Well, one of them, anyways. Austin had carved one for me and I had carved one for him. The one I carved was delicate and spindly, while the one he carved was blocky and carved deep. I chuckled to myself and fell into sleep as I relived the memories of carving the initials. And Austin. Always Austin.

I woke up the next day from the sun seeping in through the curtains. I yawned and stretched out my limbs. I stood and walked out to the kitchen where dad sat at the table.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Ally-cat." dad said. He picked up a letter from the side. "This came for you two days ago."

I took the letter, opened it, and read. My heart died a little as the letter progressed.

"I-it's Collin's trial. In a week. They-they want me to give a testimony."**[3]** I got out. A chill ran up my spine I spoke his name.

"Are you sure you want to?" dad asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." I took a deep breath. "Why didn't you give this to me yesterday?"

"You seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin your mood with politics." he said. I smiled at him. He knows how much I hate politics. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Dad, you forget how strong I am." I flexed my would-be muscles and grinned. I squeezed one and made a little laser noise with my mouth. I'd be fine, right?

At ten, I went down to the shop to open up. As soon as I did, Austin walked in and kissed my cheek good morning.

"Sup, Ally-gator." he said.

"I got a letter from court today."

"Collin's trial?"

"You got one, too?"

"Yeah. At least we'll have each other."

"Of course." I kissed him lightly on the lips and went about the shop, cleaning. I clean when I'm stressed.

"Wanna work on the new song tonight?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Always." he said. "I gotta go. My-um-mom wants me to help her rake the leaves." he sounded nervous. But it's Austin. Austin doesn't get nervous. Nervousness gets Austin. (it makes sense. I know it does).

He kissed me quickly and walked out of the store. I thought it was odd. Mainly because we live in Miami and we don't need to rake leaves in July. I shook my head and shooed away the thoughts. He would never lie to me. Right?

* * *

I waited in the practice room at the end of the work day for Austin. I was sitting at the piano bench, fiddling with the keys when he walked in.

"Ready to do this?" he say down beside me.

"You know it." I said. "I thought up this cool new tune. Here,"

I played the keys on the piano as he watched. I laughed as he started playing the keys along with me, purposely butchering the tune to annoy me. It was annoying, yet totally, completely, hopelessly adorable.

AUSTIN POV

I watched in awe as Ally's little, delicate hands flying across the keys. After a second, I joined in. Of course, I was pretty nervous with Ally being so close; my hands slipped up and hit the wrong keys. She giggled adorably at the fact I was messing up, but I was genuinely trying.

Two hours later, we had worked out the rough skeleton of a song. Ally stood and went down to the store for a drink.

She passed Trish leaning against the door and immediately started stuttering excuses for the fact that her friend had just heard her singing. Eventually, she shook her head and walked briskly out the door. Trish walked in and sat down beside me.

"Why would you sneak up on us, Trish? You know Ally doesn't sing in front of people." I said.

"I-" she stopped herself and turned away from me. I noticed her shoulders were shaking slightly. She was crying.

"Trish? You okay?" I turned her around and hugged my friend.

"I-I-you don't get it. She doesn't get nervous around you." she calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That…" she took a deep breath. "That was the first time I've heard my best friend sing in five years. Since fifth grade…"

"What happened in fifth grade?" I asked.

"I…I shouldn't tell. It's her emotionally scarring back story. **[4]** Not mine." she said and stood, rushing past Ally as she went. Ally looked questioningly at me as she sat down.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"She said that was the first time she'd heard you sing in five years." I told her. She swore an 'Ally' swear, let's call it, loudly. "What happened in fifth grade?"

"I…no. I-I don't want to." she shook her head and turned away from me.

I wrapped my arms around her and murmured in her ear, "Ally. You can trust me. I promise." I kissed her cheek lightly and felt her give up.

"Fine. You know what happened with…my mom." she said.

"Yeah." I muttered begrudgingly.

"Well, in fifth grade, I was in the talent show and-and dad wasn't there. I just kept thinking that he-he left me, too and I-" she choked and shook with tears.

I hugged her tighter and rocked slightly. I felt my cheeks warm from being so close to her, but I kept hugging her tighter still. I liked her-probably more than I could vocalize with any song-and I hated the fact that she was so sad.

"It's okay." I murmured. "It's okay."

It broke my heart slightly to see her like that, and even more so that her talent wouldn't be recognized because of her stupid mother. It was all that woman's fault. I felt terrible that she could sing in front of me, but her best friend hadn't heard her sing in five years. It wasn't fair. Her voice was so perfect and strong and unlike anything else ever. It was completely unfair.

"Thanks, Austin." she said as she turned to me. I held her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Always, Ally." I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her. I loved everything about her, unconditionally and irrevocably. (ear-eh-VOHH-cabb-lee). She stumbled a bit beneath my lips and crashed into the piano keys. They clanged angrily where she hit them and echoed out.

I pulled up and chuckled at her reddening face. She was adorable when she was scared. I know, it's terrible. But it was the truth. Her big brown eyes got all wide and her face paled. She looked even more innocent than she did all other times.

I kissed her cheek once more and turned to the piano. She followed suit and placed her delicate fingers back on the keys.

ALLY POV

I put my fingers back on the keys and played the tune over again. Lyrics flashed in my mind as I played.

"_Just say you'll stay._

_I just keep on wishin'_

_Everyday-ay-ay_

_No more runnin' around_

_(runnin' around)_

_No no no nooo,_

_Just say you'll stay…_" **[5]**

I quickly bounded up from the piano bench to my Book that sat on the coffee table. I scribbled the lyrics on a fresh page and walked back to the bench.

"Got 'em?" Austin asked.

"Of course." I smiled and set my hands back on the keys. For a second, I just left them there, reveling in the familiar feel of the keys. Austin placed his hand on top of mine and curled his fingers around it.

"C'mon, we have to work." I slid my hand from his and played random keys.

"_Love, love, love_." I sang, searching for inspiration.

"_Like, like_ like." he sang along.

"_It's a special kind of feeling_."

"_But not always so appealing_."

"_What you want it to get close_."

"_But too close is kind of gross_."

"_Gotta go for what you want_."

"_Or just keep things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to say the same_." **[6] **he hit one last chord and laughed buoyantly. I giggled along with him and continued to play with the keys.

"So…" I played the end riff of _Ode To Joy_ by Beethoven. "Our anniversary is in what, four days?"

"Beethoven." He identified the melody easily. I had been teaching him about classical composers, while he had been teaching me about rock. It's a very angry genre. "And I was planning on asking you about that. Ally, will you accompany me on the night of the fourteenth?" he flashed a bazillion dollar smile. I blushed and said, "Well, I suppose. I mean, I have no other hot dates yet that night."

"So now I'm hot?"

"You were always hot."

"And _you_ were always beautiful. That is, until you neglected to say a positive 'yes' to the fourteenth."

"Yes, I will accompany you on the fourteenth." I kissed his cheek lightly and turned back to the piano.

"That didn't seem very convincing." he noted.

I smiled and turned back to him.

"Oh, Austin, darling. My life would mean nothing without you. All I want to do every night is fall asleep in your strong, muscular, Herculean arms. Oh, how I _do_ feel for you so." I said, putting on one of that damsel in distress voices. It was quite fun. To complete the act, I threw my arms around him and kissed him deeply. I felt Austin shake slightly with laughter as his arms slinked around my waist.

He leaned me back so I practically lay on the piano. The keys echoed under my back. I pulled away and giggled.

"That still wasn't a yes." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Austin, I would be delighted to accompany you on the fourteenth. There's nothing I'd rather be doing."

"You better believe it, Ally-gator." he kissed the tip of my nose and sat up.

We spent the rest of the night finishing our new song. We finally finished at about three am and immediately passed out together on the couch. The last thing I remembered of the night was my head burrowed deeply into Austin's chest and his faded orange band shirt. And his guitar pick necklace. The one he never took off.

I had found myself rubbing the ring hanging around my neck. The one I had silently promised never to take off as long as I had my goose.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**[1]: Tulett, you know you loved this  
[2]: This is an actual fact. The US military condemms any deserter in the time of war to death. Don't do it. It's pretty bad. Almost as bad as stealing a girl's peanut butter cup.  
[3]: Now, I've never actually been to court, so what you get in the trial is what I can remeber from watching Law & Order before my mommy made me stop. I got too many nightmares.  
[4]: Phineas and Ferb reference!  
[5]: These lyrics are from the chorus of Say You'll Stay by R5  
[6]: From Secrets & Songbooks. I'll have you guys know I memorized this little song. I love being a genius...**

**So there's chapter 14! Hope you liked it! Review pweeaasse!**

**-KR Blake ****Ω**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Comments & Cameras

* * *

**Just a little note, I changed the summary of the story. Just so yous knows...**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the intoxicatingly homelike scent of pancakes and guitar strings. I smiled and looked up at the still sleeping face next to mine. Austin's eyes were still shut and his face looked so carefree. I propped myself up a bit and kissed him. I couldn't help it. His lips looked so pink and kissable and soft. Dear god, what has having a boyfriend done to me? I sound like one of those annoying, head over heels in love girly girls Trish and I like making fun of for being so mushy and predictable. I pulled away and stood up from the couch. I rattled through the closet for a set of spare clothes for when we pull all nighters. I stood in the corner and changed out of my skirt into a pair of faded jeans. I was in the middle of slipping on a blue v-neck when I received a heart attack.

"My, what a lovely sight to wake up to." Austin said behind me. I whirled around, my eyes wide, and gaped at Austin smiling on the couch.

"Austin!" I shrieked. And then I realized I had only half a shirt on. "Holy guppy-!" **[1]**

I stumbled backwards and crashed into the display of cymbals loudly. I fumbled and tried to catch myself while simultaneously putting on the rest of my shirt. As usual, that only made things worse. I ended up in a tangle of symbols and shirts.

Austin laughed joyously as he stood over me. "Hands down, you are the _best_ girlfriend ever!"

I shot him an evil look and grumbled, "Will you just help me up!"

He knelt down and disentangled me from the symbols first. Then he took his sweet old time helping me out of my shirt. He smiled flirtatiously while dangling my shirt just out of reach.

"Austin!" I straggled for the shirt. Finally, I managed to swipe it from him and cover my torso with it. "Out!" I shooed him out of the practice room.

"Why?" he pouted his lip. "You look so beautiful without a shirt." my cheeks burned bright crimson. I swiped at him with my free arm until he walked from the room, laughing hard.

I stood and huffed. I slipped on my shirt and collected my songbook from the coffee table. I walked out of the practice room and met Austin, leaning against the doorframe.

"You know," he regarded me happily. "I think I liked it much better when you didn't have a shirt."

"Shove it, Moon." I beat the blond with my songbook.

"Ow! Ally-ow!" he said between beats.

I ceased after a few more swings and walked down to the store. I unlocked the door and let in customers. Austin kissed my cheek and walked out to his house. I watched him go and winked at him when he turned to wave.

Ω

The rest of the week was spent in bliss with Austin and my new guitar from New York—Jace **[2]**, as I'd decided to call it. Yeah, I name my guitars. What of it?

I wrote two new songs in the time span of five days, entitled Rock It Loud and Seen You, Heard You. I think my favorite of the two was Rock It Loud.

"_Rock it loud,_

_Rock with you,_

_Rock it out,_

_Rockin' loud,_

_With you I choose_"

Unfortunately, at the bed of the five days was the thirteenth. D-Day. The first time I'd see Collin since he kidnapped me. Ironically, the thirteenth was a Friday.

I slammed on my alarm clock at eight am and cursed the day they were invented (a chiming bell tower in 1319, as described by Florentine writer Dante Alighieri).

I stood and stretched my frigid limbs, smiling at the carved initials in the top underneath. I walked around my room and readied myself for the day that promised to be an emotional roller coaster. I dressed in a seriously looking black skirt and a dark gray boat neck shirt with a black cardigan over top. I brushed out my hair and moved into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I did so, I walked down the hall to the kitchen where dad sat at the table reading the paper.

"Are these clothes suitable for court?" I asked dad, doing a little turn to show him my outfit.

"They're perfect for court." he said grimly. He set down the paper and stood. He pulled me into a gruff, tight hug. "I don't want you in court." he said tiredly.

"I don't want to be in court either. But I have to. If I don't, Collin could come back and attack me again." I said in a small voice.

"I know." he pulled away and examined me, holding me still by the shoulders. "I'm proud of you, you know. After all you went through, you can still get up every day and you still have the will to go to court against that monster."

"Well, if I don't, who will?" I reasoned.

He laughed quietly. "You sound so much like your mother when you speak like that." I flinched at the mention of the Deserter. "I know, that's not what you want to hear, but it's true. One thing I loved about her was how strong she was. She never gave up when everyone else had. She was too stubborn to." he smiled, remembering a happier memory I couldn't place.

"I know. I remember that much." I said. I shook my head of those memories flooding back into my mind and sat down at the table.

Ω

At ten am, dad drove me to the courthouse and left me to wait for Austin and Dallas, who were both called to testify against Collin. I wished dad could have stayed for the trial, but he had to run the shop in my place. It was my day to run the shop, but for the trial, we had to make an exception in our (mine) strict guidelines of running the shop. I'd have to double up the work load over the next week to make up my lost time.

Austin strolled down the sidewalk and waved to me as he walked up the large stone steps of the courthouse. He kissed my cheek and slung his arm around my shoulder. I was beginning to get used to that gesture. It was starting to feel natural, like his arm should have been there my whole life. It still sent prickles all over my skin, but I think that's good. Like it still meant everything about is was new and fresh and exciting and exhilarating. Like lov—liking him strongly still had its intoxicating effect on me. I liked the sensation.

"Ready for today?" he asked.

"No." I blew out a frustrated breath.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." he kissed my lips lightly and winked, sending lightning bolts through my veins.

I blushed and turned my face away. I hated letting him see how he got to me. She smirked cockily and took to watching random pedestrians pass by.

"Hey, guys." Dallas waved as he walked towards us. "Ready?"

"I am, but Ally's being a little girl." Austin's sarcasm made me shoot him a menacing look.

"Big surprise I'm acting like a girl." I shot back.

Dallas laughed heartily and nodded us into the large stone building.

We walked in and were instantly ambushed by a parade of reporters covering the case.

"Ally! Ally!" one of them yelled at me. "How do you feel about seeing your captor again since the kidnapping!"

"Fine! How are you?" I yelled back and huddled into Austin as he shoved the cameras out of the way.

"Austin! Is it true you were the one to break four of Collin's ribs?"

"No comment!" Austin yelled angrily at the reporter and shoved his face out of the way.

"Austin! Ally! Dallas!" they kept shouting at us. It made my head spin and reel. It was completely mind-boggling. Austin's arm went around me and I silently thanked him for the gestures.

"Close your eyes." Austin said into my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, instantly panicked by the darkness.

And then I was swept off my feet and ran through the crowd by Austin. I think he was carrying me bridal style, but I could be mistaken because, while my proprioception is impeccable, I was having a mini heart attack from the crowds of reporters, photographers and cameramen.

Austin set me down several feet later and I opened my eyes. I saw we were in a different room, this one empty of reporters or anyone for that matter. The only other people there were two official looking lawyers. One of them, a tall woman with her pencil straight fiery red hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, came over. She had a slightly hawkish face and upturned eyebrows. A mischievous going flashed in her eye. I thought if she wasn't the lawyer, then she was the guilty party.

"Good morning, Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon, Mr. Poric." the woman said. "I am Samantha Derson, Collin's representative lawyer. I just wanted to say, no hard feelings?" she held out her hand. I thought it strange she was already apologizing. She must have been extremely confident in herself.

"Of course not, Samantha. We just want to do what we can for the judicial system." Austin said slyly. Oh, he was smooth.

"If only there were more like you, Mr. Moon." she heaved a sigh and turned on a dime and walked away. I decided she gave me the creeps and ignored my nagging instinct to kick her in the shins.

The doors to the room open and in walked a man flanked by two large policemen. The man in the point was a stubby man with a greasy comb over and thick bifocals.

"Thank you for coming." the man said in a nasally voice. "I am Jed Hutch. I'm officiating the trial." he checked his expensive looking Rolex watch. "The trial will begin in a few moments. Please, follow me." he waved us toward the giant oak doors at the south end of the room.

The two policemen opened the doors, which led into the courtroom. It was buzzing with chatter from the many onlookers. I knew Collin's family was in that crowd, probably on their knees, praying for him to be found not guilty. I felt terrible for them. They just wanted him to be safe, but I couldn't let that happen. If he was out of prison, then I and Austin and Dez and Trish and Dallas and dad everyone else was in danger. It was a risk I couldn't even consider taking.

Austin's warm hand slipped into mine and he winked down at me. "Let's go." he said quietly.

I nodded and let him lead me into the courtroom. I didn't know what would happen in that day, but I had the sickening feeling it would ruin my life. At least for a while.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**[1]: That's what I call an 'Ally' swear. It's basically a euphemism.  
[2]: _City of Bones_ reference! I just couldn't resist!**

**There's chapter 15. I know I usually upload three every week, but I just finished the final chapter (chapter 18) so I'm just going to upload them all tonight and start my next A&A fanfic next week. Enjoy and review! And again, I have never been in court, so if anything about the tiral is incorrect, sorry. I get too many nightmare when I watch too much of a crime show.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Angels & Announcements

* * *

The moment I walked in with Austin and Dallas, I was assaulted by trial watchers. Some of them tried to hug me; others tried to take out my eyes. I found myself clutching on to Austin's arm for strength as the guards pushed the watchers back and led us through the courtroom. I was led to a long bench at the front of the crowd, just past those little wooden gates that to me didn't seem all too safe. Ten or so others sat on the bench. I slid in on the end and Austin slid in after me, followed by Dallas. I was so relieved to have those two with me today.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Judy." Jed said from his post beside the judge's seat. I choked down a giggle at the sound of the judge's name. Irony. I heard Austin snigger beside me and I nudged him in the arm. He flashed an apologetic look and turned back to the front of the courtroom.

We stood as a tall, hawkish woman swept into the room, followed by her baggy judge's dress.

"All may seat." Jed said. "Please bring in the boy."

And what I had really feared the entire week happened. The door at the back of the room opened and in walked the tall, dark haired boy that constantly haunted my dreams. I was frozen in my spot as Collin's eyes fell on me. He smiled and licked his lips seductively.

Oh.

My.

_Stars_.

Austin's hand positioned itself on my knee reassuringly and he winked again. Collin sat on the bench on the other side of the room and continued to stare at me.

"The defendant may give her opening statement."

Samantha stood and has a long speech about truth and honesty and forgiveness and such. I tuned it out quickly and focused on the American flag that flew on the wall. Red, white, blue. The star spangled banner. Red, white, blue…

"Thank you, Mrs. Derson. Who will you call to the stand first?" Jed said. I knew what was coming. Please don't say my full name! Please please please!

"The defense calls Alexisonfire Dawson to the stand." Samantha said loudly. The crowd erupted in laughter. Curses! I felt my face heat up and Austin shake with laughter beside me. I stood and made my way to the stand, giving Samantha the evil eye in the process.

I sat on the chair and took a deep breath. I can this.

"Ms. Dawson, can you please retell the events if the day in question, please." Samantha said.

"Yes. I was in my apartment after work, about six in the evening and I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Collin. He-he kept saying that I cheated in him and 'how could I do that to him'."

"And, were you cheating on him?" Samantha asked in a lawyerlike fashion.

"No. Before then, I'd never talked to him for more than five minutes." I said.

"I see. And during these five minute conversations, did you ever give him any signals?" she lawyered.

"Mrs. Derson, I don't know how to give signals." I said honestly. The watchers laughed at my response and I felt my face heat again. I hate court.

"And what happened when Collin was at your door?"

"He was freaking out slightly. And then he-he grabbed me and carried me out of my house—against my will. I kept screaming for someone to help me until he hit me on the head with a…" I thought hard for a moment. "I…I can't remember what he hit me with. But it hurt. The next thing I knew, I was tied up in a warehouse."

"I see. And how did you get out?" Samantha asked.

"Austin came and knocked out Collin while my dad untied me." I said.

"Thank you, Ms. Dawson. That will be all." She nodded. I let out a breath and stood. I shakily walked down to the bench and curled up beside Austin. I felt Collin staring daggers into my skin. I shut my eyes and breathed in his reassuring scent. Pancakes and guitar strings.

"The defense calls Mr. Austin Moon to the stand." Samantha said next. Austin looked down at me and nodded. I sat up and let him walk to the stand. He said down lazily and smiled at Samantha.

"Mr. Moon–" Samantha started.

"Austin, please. Call me Austin." he interjected. Samantha shot him a dark look and continued.

"Austin, how did you know where Collin was allegedly holding Ms. Dawson?"

"Well, I was at home when Mr. Dawson called and said Ally had been taken. So, like any good friend, I sprinted to Ally's house. Mr. Dawson was there and told me what had happened. So we started reducing where he would be—like Holmes and Doctor Watson. I was Holmes, of course. We started with Dallas, and he said that Collin had been hanging around with this shady guy, a janitor for the warehouse yard named Gus. So then we found Gus at the ice cream shop. He said that yeah, he had been talking to Collin, but it was just about Collin's perspective job as a janitor at the warehouse yard. Finally, we ended up at Collin's house. I went into his room—with his mother's permission, of course. I found a warehouse janitor uniform. Never even been worn. Clipped to the belt was an empty key ring, which confirmed our suspicions. They were at the warehouse yard. So then we went there and checked all the warehouses until we found the one he was keeping Ally in." he explained.

"And what did you do when you found the warehouse they were in?"

"I snuck in from the second floor emergency exit and then swung down on a chain and knocked him off Ally like Tarzan."

"Impressive. What warehouse number were they in?"

"Warehouse number 32." Austin folded his hands in his lap.

"Your memory is impressive, Mr. Moon." Samantha noted.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Derson. I take pride in my eidetic memory." Austin flashed a smile. I realized with a shock that what was surprising about that wasn't that he had an eidetic memory, but that I didn't know that.

"Could I have a check on that?" Samantha looked to Jed. Jed looked to a recorder, who looked through a folder and nodded. "It would seem you _have_ been proven to have an eidetic memory."

"I told you. Angels don't lie." Austin flashed a bazillion dollar smile at me. I giggled soundlessly at that. Like Austin was an angel.

"Thank you, Mr. Angel. That will be all." Samantha said. The watchers laughed.

Austin smirked and stalked back to the bench and sat down beside me. I cuddled back in to his chest and smiled.

"I will now call to the stand Dallas Poric." Samantha said.

Dallas smiled at me and Austin and went up to the stand.

"Mr. Poric, how long have you known Collin?" she started.

"Since grade two, when he pushed down a girl for kissing his cheek." he laughed at the memory and returned to seriousness.

"And in that time, has he ever shown any signs of schizophrenia?" _schizophrenia?_

"I…yeah, I think so. He always seemed jittery when he was left alone for a long time. But I never took any notice to it." Dallas thought about it.

"How so?"

"Well, he seemed more paranoid than usual. He was always slightly paranoid, but I always thought he was hypochondriac. Really, schizophrenia?" he sounded doubtful. "And, he was always coming up with these insane plans off the top of his head. Like breaking into the school and filling the principal's office with Dijon mustard. I thought they were funny, but in hindsight, they were absolutely insane."

"And did he ever seem obsessed with Ally in any way?"

"When I introduced them to each other, they talked for about five minutes, like Ally said. After that, he stopped getting those jittery, paranoid episodes. And he would always ask about her. '_how's Ally?_' or _'what's up with Ally?_'. That sort of stuff. Obsessed, no. Well…no." that shocked me. I-I didn't think I'd _EVER_ have an effect like that on a boy. I'd seen girls with that power at school, the ones that shove me into lockers or the boys change room while the senior boys wrestling team is showering. I shuddered at those thoughts. So. Much. Body odor.

I sunk even deeper into Austin's chest. His arm went around me protectively as I tried to tune out Dallas's recounting of his and Collin's friendship.

"It's okay." he whispered into my ear. "I'm here. I promise."

"I know. I l—" I started. And then it happened.

The doors to the courtroom burst open loudly and echoes bounced off the stone walls and floors. I jumped and accidentally bumped into Austin's chin.

"Ah!" he complained.

I shot him an apologetic look and turned along with the entire court to the doors.

"_OBJECTION!_" a shrill voice rang out from the girl that stood at the doors. It was a girl that occupied my nightmares almost as frequently as Collin. Lilyannamaeyillytan. Stood, holding the doors open, in a short dress completely unsuitable for court.

Guards moved forward to contain her, but she dodged them with ease and grace, and glided to the front of the court.

"_GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BITCH!_" she screamed. And pointed. At me.

* * *

**_Oh snap!_ How is Austin going to dig himself out of this one? The janitor from the warehouse yard is based off the guy Dez had to shave in Songwriting & Starfish.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Harlots & Hatred

* * *

t

******Be warned this chapter con**tains a few bad words. Sorry :(

* * *

The crowd gasped and my face drained of blood.

"Guards!" Judge Judy yelled over the commotion created by the crowd. "Contain her!"

"Ally! I'll get you! Austin is _MY_ boyfriend!" Lilyannamaeyillytan screeched. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. I looked to Austin, whose face was deathly pale.

"_b-b-boyfrie-friend?_" I stuttered incredulously.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"He's mine, you hear me!" the crazy girl screamed as guards dragged her out of the room in handcuffs. "_MINE!_"

"A-Ally." Austin said in a tight voice.

"Screw you." I pushed his face out of the way and stood.

"Ms. Dawson!" Jed said behind me. But for once, I didn't listen to the figure of authority. I buried my face in my hands and ran out of the courtroom. Tears streamed from my eyes. I bumped into several people as I ran, but I ignored their cries of arrogance. My heart was shattered; broken into a million different pieces and scattered across the courthouse.

I pushed the large oak doors open and breathed in the cool morning air deeply. I sobbed audibly as I leaned against one of the stone pillars. I ran a hand through my mahogany locks. Austin had been cheating on me with-with a _harlot_. There! I said it! Lilyannamaeyillytan was a harlot!

I took a ragged breath and wiped my cheek, wet with tears.

"Ally!" a broken, cracked voice said behind me. I already knew who it was. "Ally!"

I stood from my leaning position and turned to Austin. "Go away." I said. I turned away and started walking.

"No. Ally, I didn't." he sounded sad and strained.

"Who is she?" I turned on a heel and shot.

"She's…" he trailed off. A fresh lot of tears came up and I started to run away.

Austin caught me by the wrist and spun me around quickly. He caught hold of me by my cheeks and kissed me deeply on the lips. He ran his hands through my hair and I trailed my fingers all along his biceps. I combed my hands through his sandy blonde hair and held it in tufts. Warm tears fell into my mouth from my eyes, making Austin's lips taste salty, instead of the usual sweet, homelike taste. It was easily the most intimate kiss we'd ever had.

I pushed him away at the stomach and looked at him with a hurt expression all over my face. I took another few ragged breaths and said, "Screw you."

I turned on a heel and ran from the front of the courthouse, down the street.

Ω

I don't know how I ended up at home, but twenty minutes later, I was crouched at the toilet, vomiting incessantly. I had cried for the past ten minutes straight, curled up on my bed, staring up at the carved A's on my bed. My heart had been broken that day, smashed by a baseball bat. A baseball bat named Austin Monaca Moon. If that makes sense.

Finally, my vomiting stopped, and I leaned myself against the cool tiled walls of the bathroom. I took a frigid breath and peeled off my cardigan that, sadly, reeked of vomit. I hate Austin. He broke my heart. He made me fall in love with him. There. I said it. I am in love with Austin Monaca Moon. I admit to it. Not like he ever even remotely like me back. The harlot had been right. He had probably been planning all along to sleep with me and throw me away like a used rag. It made me feel like a harlot myself.

"Ally-cat?" dad's voice rang through the apartment.

"mmffphmnn." I groaned loudly.

"Ally." dad appeared in the doorway, looking sympathetic as ever. "You okay?" he didn't really need to ask. I was a mess. My hair was tangled and matted with sweat and vomit, my face was chalked white, and my cheeks were flushed with an unattractive shade of red.

"You saw the trial?" I asked.

"The whole city did." he tried to smile, but a frown took over. New tears sprang from my eyes again. I hate Austin. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Sobbed harder than I'd ever sobbed before. Harder than when I ran off stage in fifth stage. Harder than when I ran into a tree ten feet in diameter and lost both front teeth and broke my nose in one go. Harder than when I woke up to find The Deserter gone.

"I hate him, daddy!" I screamed suddenly. "I absolutely hate him. But you know what? I still love him!" anger boiled inside me. I never wanted to fall in love again. I hated Austin for making me fall so easily and then just break me like a twig.

"I know." dad sat down beside me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was briefly reminded of sitting in that exact same position two months ago when Austin had first kissed me. Thinking about that just made me cry harder. I hate Austin. I love him absolutely and irrevocably, but I hate him! _I HATE AUSTIN MONACA MOON!_

Ω

Hours later, I stormed into the practice room and slammed the door so it shook the whole room. I was mad. I was sad. I was-I was so beyond angry or ashamed or anything I'd ever felt before. Tears spilled from my eyes in warm, salty waterfalls down my face. I moved around the room, determined to destroy anything that would remind me of the man-nay the boy who had broken my heart. I swept half completed note sheets off the table and let them fly on to the floor. The pencils and pen clattered down in their wake. Next I moved to the cymbal display in the corner; the one I had crashed into days before when Austin saw me shirtless. I gripped the top cymbal and yanked downward, ripping it through the entire display. The metals cracked and crashed into each other, the noises ringing and echoing in my ear. I went to the baby grand piano and slammed my fists into the keys. Minors and majors alike clambered and crashed angrily together, nearly splitting my ear drums.

And finally, I had made my way to the last corner of the room where Jace, my most prized electric, was displayed proudly on a guitar stand. I picked it up and examined the beautiful craftsmanship, the perfectly tuned strings, the precise coding of the body—and smashed it against the wall. It splintered into hundreds of different pieces all around the room, landing at my feet, scratching my hands and exposed legs, catching in my hair. Jace, my most beloved guitar. The one I had gotten in new York with Austin. I had killed it. Austin's face flashed once again in my mind and made me smash Jace's neck into the wall once more. A large hole gaped in the wall by then, but I didn't care.

I dropped what was left of Jace—not much. Only a broken in half neck and a few mangled strings.

I ran my slightly bloodied hands through my hair once again, probably matting it with blood.

I rubbed the ring that hung around my neck. I had promised myself I wouldn't take it off while I still had my goose. I suddenly gripped the ring tightly and ripped it outward from my neck. I felt the clasp snap and blood well from the cut at the back of my neck, but I still didn't care. I looked down at the gleaming silver ring in my tiny had. A&A. I closed my fist around the ring and threw it to the other side of the room. It bounced off the window and down somewhere behind the couch. Screw Austin.

My neck felt weird to not have the familiar necklace hanging from it. I had grown so accustomed to never taking it off, but now that it was off, it felt like a billion pounds had been loaded on to me at once.

I dropped to the ground and curled up in fetal position. Screw Austin. Screw the harlot. Screw Austin.

I felt myself slowly lull into an uneasy sleep riddled with nightmares and demons. I hadn't realized how much that necklace had been a savior to me. It had meant that the man I loved-not the boy who broke my heart-would always be there when I was scared or having a bad day. It was a way for Austin-my Austin to always be with me, even if he was half a world away.

Ω

An hour later, I was lying on my bed, dry weeping. My tear ducts had finally run dry, but the weeps remained. I had shooed dad away, and just lay on my bed. I stared up at the carved initials once again, memorizing every last detail of the engravings.

I let my mind wander to the countless memories of Austin and I in this very bed…

* * *

I lay on my bed with Austin beside me. He smiles and slinks his strong arms around me. I bury my face in his chest and breathe in his familiar scent of pancakes and guitar strings. His hand wanders to my stomach and pushes up my shirt, but only up until my bellybutton and begins to trace little hearts onto my stomach. I blush furiously and giggle at the electricity coursing through me…

* * *

I sit on my bed, weeping. Austin walks in and sits down beside me. He doesn't ask what is wrong, he just pulls me on to his lap and hugs me tightly. I bury my face in his chest and clutch his shirt as I cry. He rocks me back and forth gently and strokes my hair, not even phased by the fact that he doesn't know why I'm crying…

* * *

Austin and I lay on my bed, side by side, as usual. He's holding a penknife, carving a big, blocked **A** into the bed above. He smiles at his finished product, then back at me. I take the penknife from him and begin carving the A that represents him. It turns out spindly and has one looped side. I take pride in the finished product of the interlocked letters and look to the blond beaming at me. I lean over and peck his lips lightly and turn back to the intertwined 'A's…

* * *

**So, I'm really sorry I used the word 'Harlot' so many times. Please, never repeat this. It's...it's a bad word, let's just leave it at that. I'm also sorry I killed Jace. It had to be done :( And the 'Monaca' in Austin's name came from Burglaires & Boobytraps. I didn't know how to spell it, so I used my friend's name as a base. I like Monaca spelled like that...**

**-KR Blake Ω**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: Endings & Epilogues

* * *

The next week was torture. I had cried myself to sleep every night since the thirteenth, getting only a minimal amount of sleep each time. My pillow was permanently wet from the early tears. I could tell my dad was worried sick about me, but I had stopped caring. About anything. Music? Nope. Didn't care. School? Who cares. I don't. Family? Dad could go screw himself for all I cared. Which wasn't a lot. Friends? I hadn't talked to Trish since the thirteenth. Austin was all that was on my mind. Thinking of food, Austin came to mind. Showering, Austin came to mind. Sitting and staring into empty space, Austin came to mind. I hate him.

On the twentieth, I was sitting in the practice room, curled up with my face buried in one of Austin's old T-shirts, when I heard music coming from outside the window. I stood from the couch and opened to the window. I leaned out and saw Austin standing on the sidewalk with his acoustic guitar, playing Not A Love Song. The sound brought fresh tears to my eyes and made them burn.

"Go away." I spat through the tears. I turned to go, but Austin's voice stopped me.

"Ally, no! I _swear_, I didn't cheat on you!" he insisted.

"Then who is that-that _harlot_!" I sounded hysterical, but again, I couldn't have cared less. That Ally was gone, faded, destroyed by the poser that is Austin Monaca Moon.

"She's just a fan, I swear. An Austie! A-a fan I…" he trailed off awkwardly and finished off the last notes of the song. A sob escaped from my throat and I moved again to slam the window shut.

"It was before I kissed you!" he shouted. "It was before us, I promise you!" people by then were stopping and watching us. My chest suddenly hurt from the attention and seeing Austin for the first time in a week. My whole vision seemed to cave in around me. I was going to break.

"Screw you." I spat and slammed the window shut. It reverberated and shook with the repercussions. I curled back up on the couch and sobbed incessantly into Austin's already soaked shirt.

Ω

The following month was absolute hell. Word about mine and Austin's break up had spread the Miami high student body like a wild fire. Girls had thrown themselves at Austin the moment they found out, whether I was watching or not. And he took them whether I was looking or not. Austin had kept my wish and went away. He didn't even bother to look at me when he came to the Sonic Boom for instruments. Did he even care? Of course he didn't. I was just another for him to sleep with.

I could tell dad was worried sick about me. Truth be told I was getting worried about me. I had lost about seven pounds already, as I'd barely been eating. I didn't have the will to. My cheeks were hollowed and my eyes were lifeless. Before, you could just see the outline of my ribs if you looked in the right light. But now they were startlingly apparent under any light.

Every night I needed a new pillowcase from the tears that just kept coming. My heart was broken into a million pieces, and Austin held them all in his wretched, evil, maniacal hands.

Ω

Halfway through august, I got a visit from a man-a real man, mind you-that I never thought I would see again in my life.

"Ally," Dez said worriedly the moment I opened the door to the practice room. I had been in there, again curled up with one of Austin's old shirts. "You have to take him back!"

"Go away, Dez." I started to shut the door, only for it to be stopped by his hand.

"No. Hear me out. You have no idea what this break up has done to him, do you?" he reasoned. He walked in and led me to the couch, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, I do. It's freed him from the prison that is dating Ally Dawson." I snapped. Dez's face immediately scrunched into sadness. I'd never seen him like that. He'd always been carefree and flamboyant. But then, he was nothing but worried and scared.

"No, it's reset him." he said. I quirked my head to the side. "Ally, you didn't know Austin before he met you. Before you, he'd meet a girl at a party, fool around with her, make her fall hopelessly in love with him, and throw her away like she was trash two hours later. You changed him. You made him into a man instead of the shallow, conceited jerk he was before. You're the only girl who's ever changed him for the better. You're the only one he's ever cared about."

"Since when, a week ago?" I spat acidly at the redhead. I put my head in my hands frustratedly.

He didn't react, though. His expression stayed sympathetic and genuinely worried for his best friend.

"No. Five years ago." I raised my head from my hands. "Austin and I were both there in fifth grade at the talent show. I remember everything perfectly, and I know he does, too. That was the first time he ever smiled at a girl without eventually using her. That was the first time be ever called something beautiful. But he wasn't talking about you. He was talking about your voice. Ally, whether you like it or not, you changed him that night. Even before he knew who you were, you were always with him. Throughout all the parties, all the drinking, all the girls, the Girl Who Ran Off The Stage in fifth grade crying was always in the back of his mind. You kept him alive. You kept him from completely letting go of life because he knew that somehow, someday, someway, he'd at least learn who you are. Ally, you're his guardian angel. Please."

And with that, he stood and walked quickly out of the practice room. I sat there for a while, frozen by what I had just heard. Dez said I was his guardian angel, but I didn't even know he needed one so badly. I mean, he'd had a reputation around school as the guy to party with. The guy who could drink half a keg alone. The guy who sometimes slept in the gutter from being too drunk to go home. The ultimate player. Had every girl wrapped around his fingers and several other limbs at the same time. Guys would kill to be him and girls would kill to be with him. Why would he need a guardian angel? Unless…all of those reasons why he wouldn't need one were really why he _would_. I shook my head and felt new tears surface from thinking about Austin too long. I didn't think I'd ever forgive him. I, Alexisonfire Dawson, was wrong.

Ω

AUSTIN POV

At the end of August, I was still a mess. The girl I'd given my heart to had left me because another girl had mistaken a one night stand months ago for a relationship.

I was in the practice room while Ally was out with Trish. She and Dez had been sneaking me in there for a month so I could be near Ally. I could tell they were both worried about me. I had lost weight and my muscle definition in my stomach and arms had turned to flab. I didn't have the heart to eat right or work out on a regular basis. All I wanted was Ally. But she'd never forgive me. I hadn't cheated on her—I would never do that—but from what Trish and Dez told me, she was just as much a mess as I was.

I was sitting on the piano bench with my hands just laying on the black and white keys, thinking about the girl who held the keys to my heart. I'd been doing that for a month and a half. I missed the feel of her body, the taste of her lips, the way she always smelled like old books and a summer breeze mixed together. I wanted desperately to wrap my arms around her right then, and for her to tell me she'd forgiven me. But I knew that would never happen in my life. I'd blown my chance with my guardian angel. I knew my eyes were bloodshot, not only from the booze I'd been consuming every day since Ally left me, but from the hot tears that had been spilling just as often. By I didn't care I was five years away from the drinking age. I didn't care about anything anymore. Ally was gone. I'd lost her forever.

I was snapped out of my thoughts from a knock at the door. Dez opened the door and surveyed me.

"Austin, J.J. kelps calling you! Why haven't you answered? He's going to drop you!" Dez said.

"I don't care anymore!" I roared at the redhead. "Ally's gone! It's all my fault she's gone! I won't go to the big times without her!"

"You look horrible. You still won't tell me why you haven't gotten over her yet?" he said. I shook my head no. He'd been bugging me for a month and a half why I haven't moved on like I usually did.

"Nope." I croaked.

"But why not?" he complained. He was persistent, I'd give him that.

"Because I can't." I said simply.

"Why?" he blinked.

"Because." If he asked why one more time, my temper would burst.

"Why?" there it goes. I stood from the bench and walked over to him.

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HER!_" I snapped and screamed at him. He looked scared. I hadn't meant to scare him, but I'd been told I was a pretty scary person. "_OKAY? I. LOVE. HER! I AM IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON, HAPPY__?_"

"You-you love me?" a small voice said behind me. I whirled around to see Ally standing in the doorway, eyes wide and shopping bags dropped on the floor. Her pale, hollowed face looked scared and confused.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her with more passion than I ever thought I had. It was like a fire that had been burning in between us had just erupted into a raging inferno. Her tiny hands went up to mine and grasped me by the wrists. For a second, I thought she was going to pull me away, but she didn't. She pulled me closer and pressed herself against me, closer than physically possible.

I pulled up and clasped her cheeks in my hands. "Ally, I love you. Whether you like it or not, you will always have my heart. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."

She deliberated for a minute, just standing there all cute and ghostly white. I could see the thoughts racing across her dark brown eyes, one after the other, processing the situation. Then she reached up and grabbed me by the tips of the ears and pulled my lips down to here again.

The nine circles of hell seemed obsolete compared to the hell I'd been through without Ally, but right then made those long days and insufferable nights dissipate. I loved her unimaginably. And I always would. I pulled away and looked far into her deep, big baby brown eyes.

"I-I love you, too." she said nervously. I quirked a smile at her adorableness. "But-" she took a deep breath. "But what about the harlot?"

ALLY POV

"Ally," Austin said quietly to me, leaning close. I could feel myself blushing, but I forced myself to keep calm. "You're my everything. Not her. I don't love her; I don't love much right now. But I love that all I love is you." he leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine. I leaned into it, and enjoying the feeling of electric shocks passing between our lips. He moved me back until I was pressed tight against the wall with his Ames firmly around me. I had missed those familiar lips, the way they smiled and curved in such a unique way. It was an amazing feeling to be in love with your best friend. Even if he started out as your worst enemy. I thought about how we had gotten to this moment. It's a long, crazy story…

Ω

A couple of years later, Austin is eighteen, while I am seventeen. He and I are sitting on the beach together (yes, I like the beach now. Hooray!). It is the last week before we both go to Juilliard, school of the musically gifted. Austin's arm is slung around me in the usual fashion, and I am blushing furiously as he whispers thing into my ear when a lady comes up to us. She asked if it was our first date, since we were so love drunk.

"No, actually." Austin replied. "We've been together for two years."

Ω

The year after, I am nineteen and sitting in a room, anxious out of my mind in a flowing white dress. It is tight around the chest, and flows in ripples from the ribcage.

A nock comes at the door and snaps me out of my reverie.

A familiar blonde head pops in the door and gapes at me.

"Ally, you look…" he starts. I cover my face in my hands and blush. After four years, I still cannot contain myself around him. "…amazing, stunning, angelic, indescribably, irrevocably, undeniab—"

I stand and kiss him intensely to make him stop talking. "That's Mrs. Moon, to you, good sir." I joke and wrap my arms around him. He holds me close to his chest and kisses my hair. I think about all of the people out there that think he and I are too young to know we are in love. Too young to figure out how to make it last. I just tell them that I am marrying the man I'd been in love with since I was fifteen years old. They say I can't possibly know that, but I do. I fell in love with Austin Monaca Moon the first time I laid eyes on him. Though I may not have known it, I did fall that day. And it scares me to think how fast I fell, like an angel from heaven; it took one action to fall. And that action was looking at Austin. To love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. That's something Austin has taught me that I taught myself.

"You're everything I've looked for when I wasn't looking." I say quietly into the shirt of his dashing black tux.

"Less than four." he says. I look up at him confusedly. "Less than three didn't seem like enough." math joke. Instead of 3, it's 4.

I stand on my tip toes and kiss his soft lips. Even after four years, every time I repeat that action, I still feel sparks coursing through my veins. I still feel the love I have for Austin Moon. It scares me, but also makes me hold on tighter to the man I am hopelessly, unconditionally, irreversibly, irrevocably, desperately in love with.  
"_Beautiful._" Austin murmurs against my lips, causing my heart to skip a beat.

* * *

**The nine circles of hell thing was a reference to Dante's _Inferno_, the first part of Dante's epic poem, _Divine Comedy_. A riveting read, really.  
Well, there it is. The final chapter of Beautiful. Gosh, this is hard. I don't want it to end! To all of you reading, thank you for everything. You're guys' reviews kept me going when I got writer's block, or when I didn't think my stories were good enough. To those of you who've been reading since the beginning; Loveshipper, I-LUV-MY-MOM, Tulett, thank you especially. **

**Stay tuned for my next A&A fanfic! And please, tell me honestly what you think. And to my readers, my dear, dear readers, I have one last thing to say to you. Less than four.**

**-KR Blake Ω**


End file.
